Esclavos del Amor
by Safekhet
Summary: Kathleen es sangre impura y esclava. Cuando es comprada por los Black, se entera de su intención de asesinar a su heredero. Mientras se enamora de Sirius, y forma amistad con James, Remus y Lily, tendrá que luchar contra las personas que quieren matar al joven.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: todo el universo y personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, aunque he jugado con algunas reglas de la magia por falta de información. El único personaje de mi autoría es Kathleen. Esta historia sucede en un Universo Alternativo.

 _ **ESCLAVOS DEL AMOR**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los no magos, los muggles, comenzaran con la persecución y cacería de brujas y magos, éstos tenían un gran poder. Escondiendo su magia como precaución al temor de los muggles, se dedicaban a los negocios y la política, y a la mayoría no le importaba utilizar los conjuros para satisfacer su voluntad.

Fue en esos tiempos cuando comenzó el desprecio por los nacidos muggles, que los sangre pura o limpia (magos con antecesores magos, sin una gota de sangre muggle) llamaron despectivamente sangre sucia. Y en estos tiempos, cuando el dinero compraba a la ley y los fraudes eran el pan de cada día, cuando la justicia solo obraba en las palabras y el honor justificaba los asesinatos, los magos de sangre limpia hicieron un gran negocio: la esclavitud de los sangre sucia, considerados más asquerosos que los mismos muggles... Principalmente, porque éstos, al tener familia muggle, solían valorar más el trabajo honesto, lo cual, claro, los hacía mejores personas; pero no más ricas.

Este negocio se mantuvo durante casi dos siglos, hasta que el Ministerio de Magia ilegalizó la esclavitud, y en adelante ese período negro en la historia de la magia, se ocultó, sin enseñarse en colegios ni casas, manteniendo ignorante a la población acerca del inicio del odio recíproco entre los sangre limpia y los nacidos muggles, hasta que se olvidó. No obstante, mientras se declaraba ilegal la esclavitud de los nacidos muggle, empezó la de los elfos domésticos, aunque muchos argumentaran que a ellos les gustaba la esclavitud.

Nuestra historia, sin embargo, comienza en esos tiempos de esclavitud, a mano del primogénito de la familia Black, Sirius, heredero de la fortuna de la familia, y una joven bruja común y corriente, de nombre Kathleen, nacida muggle...

Era una mañana despejada y fresca cuando Kathleen despertó, lo que no concordaba para nada con su estado de ánimo.

Desde hacía casi una semana estaba viviendo una pesadilla interminable, de la que no podía escapar. Maldijo el momento en que la pequeña Alice se asustó y salió corriendo, obligándola a ella a perseguirla para impedir que la agarraran los cazadores.

Los cazadores eran magos sangre pura o mestizos que se ganaban la vida apresando a los nacidos muggles. Técnicamente, su nombre era "Los cazadores de sangres sucias"; pero la gente los llamaba simplemente cazadores o, despreciativamente, carroñeros, ya que muchas veces eran magos de mucha pobreza que hacían cualquier cosa por un poco de oro.

Kathleen suspiró. Por mucho que se quejara sabía que se sacrificaría una y mil veces por Alice. Después de todo, la niña tenía muchos años por delante, y quizás se salvara de un destino de esclavitud...

El carroñero jefe se acercó. Era el más grande, estúpido y codicioso, y, por lo tanto, era el que mandaba. Sin embargo, también era muy cruel y la joven había visto cómo mataba a un muchacho por haber creído que quería escapar. De manera que, en contra de su naturaleza, Kathleen había dominado sus impulsos de escapar y había esperado por una buena oportunidad.

—Acérquese, señora Black y señora Black. Esta es nuestra última mercancía. Pasen y vean —hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. ¡Eh, ustedes, basura! ¡De pie! —bramó, dirigiéndose a las muchachas sucias, desaliñadas y tristes que estaban en la habitación.

Las chicas obedecieron, algunas con temor, otras con resignación mientras intentaban taparse con las túnicas rotas que les habían dado, símbolo claro de la esclavitud.

Kathleen se puso en pie con furia. Estaba cansada de ese trato denigrante. Ella era una persona, una bruja con sus mismos derechos... Claro que tampoco era tan tonta como para ponerse a discutir con alguien que podría matarla sin sufrir por ello ninguna consecuencia.

—En fila —ordenó el hombretón y las muchachas obedecieron.

Las señoras se pasearon tranquilamente, mirando la "mercancía", discutiendo entre ellas los defectos y virtudes que tenían las chicas expuestas.

Kathleen miró hacia el suelo cuando llegaron ante ella, que era la última de la fila. Había aprendido de la manera difícil que debía adoptar esa postura cuando sus "superiores" se dirigieran a ella. Todavía le dolían los músculos del cruciatus que había recibido.

Las señoras Black eran cuñadas; pero ambas, una por sangre y otra por casamiento, pertenecían a una de las familias más influyentes en el mundo mágico y en el muggle.

La señora Black que estaba a la derecha era rubia, alta y flaca. Levantaba la cabeza orgullosamente, como si fuera de la realeza (lo que verdaderamente era un poco así), y miraba despreciativamente a todo el mundo, claramente con la opinión de que nadie valía ni siquiera lo mismo que ella. Si Kathleen no se equivocaba, ella era la Black por sangre, que, una vez muerto su marido, se negaba a ser llamada por el apellido de su esposo.

La otra también era alta, pero tenía pelo muy oscuro, de color negro, aunque pajoso, lo que se notaba aun cuando lo llevara recogido en un apretado y elegante moño. Parecía creer que la gente debía arrodillarse a su paso, y sus ojos negros tenían un brillo de locura y crueldad que a Kathleen le produjo el deseo de correr y ocultarse en las montañas.

—Mmm, no me convence ninguna... Igualmente está bien, con el chico que llevo para Narcissa estoy conforme. Será un buen regalo de cumpleaños... y un buen entrenamiento para el futuro, después de todo tiene que aprender a llevar una casa. Su enlace con Malfoy será pronto —dijo la rubia.

La morena asintió.

—Yo no estoy segura. Regulus quiere llevarse a las dos esclavas que compré hace poco. Supuestamente una debía ser para Sirius; pero todos sabemos que el verdadero orgullo de la familia es Reg. Y no sé si vale la pena comprarle una esclava a Sirius —dijo con patente frialdad al nombrar al primogénito.

—Deberías comprarle una, Walburga —le contestó la rubia—. Después de todo, sé que Sirius es una decepción; pero quizás si te esfuerzas un poco no haga falta implementar el plan para sacarlo del medio...

Kathleen hizo esfuerzos para dejar la cara impasible; pero ¡Merlín! ¿Había entendido mal o de verdad esa señora planeaba matar a su propio hijo?

—Tienes razón, Soraya —aceptó la morena y volvió a examinar a las chicas en fila.

Se alejó de Kathleen, que comenzaba a relajarse al ver que no resultaba elegida (los Black tenían fama de ser personas absolutamente crueles, gente sin escrúpulos, a los que importaba más el apellido, el oro y la pureza de sangre que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Además, después de lo que había escuchado...).

—Tú —escuchó que decía Walburga, y con algo de temor levantó apenas la vista para saber si le hablaba a ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando constató que sí—. Edad —dijo simplemente.

—Diecisiete... señora —contestó con voz firme y tragándose el orgullo, que le decía que les dijera allí mismo que era lo que pensaba de ellos.

La señora Black se quedó mirándola, y a pesar de todo, Kathleen sabía por qué. Ella nunca se había considerado una belleza ni nada por el estilo; pero su pelo rojo y sedoso llamaba mucho la atención. La morena la hizo dar una vuelta y, cuando quedaron nuevamente cara a cara le preguntó:

—¿Eres virgen? —con la mayor desvergüenza del mundo.

Kathleen sintió que enrojecía. Pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría ahorcar a esa mujer, respondió.

—Sí, señora —y por alguna razón sintió que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte. Si consideraba esa pregunta como un augurio de su suerte, más le valía morirse en ese momento. No era extraño que los esclavos terminaran siendo utilizados sexualmente para el placer de sus amos, algo que era una práctica común; pero mal vista a grandes rasgos, por el hecho de tocar de esa forma a los sangre sucia. Claro que nadie hacía nada al respecto.

—Mmm —murmuró la mujer y la observó unos segundos más—. Llevo ésta —dijo finalmente al carroñero, que hizo una seña y, mientras Kathleen sentía explotar la furia y la desesperación dentro de su pecho, alguien la tomó de los brazos y se los ató a su espalda.

Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la empujaron hacia la salida con rudeza.

Las señoras Black ya estaban allí, pagándole al carroñero. Finalmente, éste les hizo entrega de las varitas que les habían quitado a los esclavos y les agradeció su compra.

Salieron a la calle y se encaminaron con seguridad por el camino que conducía a las casas más ricas de la pequeña ciudad.

Kathleen no podría decir cuánto tardaron, porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de convencerse de que todo eso solo era una pesadilla y que despertaría en cualquier momento. Cuando por fin aceptó que su mala suerte era épica y aquello era verdad, ya habían llegado.

Walburga la hizo pasar y luego echó a andar por un pasillo sin mirar atrás. Kathleen se preguntó por unos instantes qué hacer y luego, suspirando, porque se enfrentaba quizás a su primer castigo, la siguió.

Sorprendentemente, a la señora de la casa aquello pareció satisfacerla y cerró la boca que había abierto para hablar, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor y hubiera cambiado de idea. La miró evaluativamente.

—¿Nombre, esclava?

Kathleen sintió agitarse la ira en su pecho.

—Kathleen, señora —dijo, controlando su voz para que no expresara todo el desprecio que sentía por ella.

—Bien, sangre sucia, ¿asumo que sabes que tienes que estar agradecida de que puedas siquiera mirar, y mejor no hablemos de vivir, en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black? ¿Y que no eres más que una cucaracha, asquerosa sangre sucia?

Kathleen entrecerró los ojos. Sentía las manos picarle por la urgencia que tenía de pegarle a ese horrible ser una cachetada; pero sabía que eso era suicida (aunque tampoco podía hacer mucho con las manos atadas). Además, no entendía de qué casa ancestral hablaba, tampoco era como si la familia tuviera una larga tradición. Su instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte, y se obligó a responder con calma.

—Lo sé... señora —dijo, intentando no escupir con desprecio la última palabra, y sin lograrlo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Walburga sonrió burlonamente, lo que sorprendió a Kathleen, porque sabía que había notado el odio en su último "señora".

—Veo que eres más inteligente que las idiotas que suelen terminar aquí. Eso es bueno, quizás puedas aguantar más que ellas —hizo una pausa, y Kathleen estuvo segura de que disfrutaba enormemente de su imposibilidad de contestarle—. Servirás especialmente a Sirius, él será tu amo; sin embargo, cualquiera que pertenezca a la familia puede darte órdenes y tú obedecerás, a menos que Sirius te diga lo contrario. No tienes ningún derecho y tu cuerpo, tu conciencia y tu alma pertenece a tu señor. ¿Has entendido, basura?

Kathleen tuvo un inmenso deseo de matarla. Después de todo, dejando de lado las posibles consecuencias, estaba segura de que el mundo se lo agradecería.

—He entendido, señora —replicó, casi entre dientes.

Sin embargo, Walburga extendió el brazo y le pegó una cachetada.

—Dirígete a mí como "mi señora", y a Sirius como "amo". ¿Ha quedado claro, esclava? —terminó casi con rabia.

—Sí... mi señora —contestó tragándose el orgullo nuevamente, aunque por dentro estaba gritando su furia.

La señora Black pareció contenta con esa respuesta, y añadió que la siguiera. Se dirigió al segundo piso, y Kathleen pudo echarle un vistazo a la casa: era horrible, demasiado oscura, decorada con runas que representaban sangre, horror, maldad y magia oscura.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que pudieran decir los sangre pura, la educación mágica de Kathleen había sido excelente. Recordó con cariño a Tommy y Arthur, quienes le habían enseñado todo lo que sabían... lo cual no era poco. En realidad, su educación estaba a la altura de la de los sangre pura, si no superior, ya que Arthur era un sangre pura (aunque no compartía los ideales de sus iguales), y Tommy era mestizo. Ambos eran grandes magos, y sus técnicas de enseñanza eran muy inteligentes (aunque también podían ser algo... Bueno, no, eran peligrosas), pues todo lo relacionaban con una cuestión de supervivencia, y los alumnos sabían que en cualquier momento podían enfrentarte a situaciones en las que, para escapar, tenías que saber la lección.

Kathleen había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había casi muerto de miedo durante esas lecciones. Sobre todo, porque su especialización había sido de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Criaturas Mágicas, lo que incluía tanto a las buenas como las malas, y eso, la mayoría de las veces, significaba problemas. Con decir que todavía conservaba la cicatriz en el brazo por su encuentro con el dragón. O que todavía se acordaba del miedo que tenía cuando resolvió el acertijo de la esfinge...

Pero volviendo al tema, en su estudio sobre las runas había visto esas. Las runas por sí solas no eran nada, solo una forma de escribir de los antiguos magos griegos, sin embargo, con ciertas palabras (que muy pocos conocían), podían ser portadoras de un conjuro, o maldición, mejor dicho, que se "despertaría" al tocar las runas o al penetrar en el espacio que éstas guardaban. La mayoría de las veces sólo se escribían como forma de advertencia; pero cuando no lo hacían lo más probable era que el hechizo fuera magia oscura. Pese a todo, las runas individuales que decoraban (nótese el sarcasmo) las paredes eran francamente oscuras, se tratara o no de magia.

Walburga se detuvo delante de una puerta cerrada, dio un golpe fuerte en ella y abrió la puerta, entrando y apartándose lo suficiente como para que Kathleen pudiera ubicarse en el umbral de la misma y observarla.

Era un cuarto espacioso, con una gran cama que apenas ocupaba la mitad del lugar, y un ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz (lo único luminoso en la habitación). Las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris oscuro, aunque se veían vestigios de intentos por iluminar las paredes con telas rojas y doradas.

Walburga bufó al ver la decoración y se dirigió con paso seguro a una puerta ubicada frente a la cama. Repitió el mismo proceso antes de entrar y dejar el espacio libre. Kathleen se acercó con curiosidad, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Para su vergüenza, era el baño, decorado de forma tan horrible como el resto de la casa. La bañera era de un gris plomo, con dibujos de serpientes, un animal considerado mágico pero oscuro, utilizado muchas veces en rituales de magia negra.

Y, desde la bañera, un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y profundos ojos grises le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad.

Kathleen apartó la vista inmediatamente a pesar de que al hombre no se le veía otra cosa que la cabeza. Sintió un instinto asesino. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a aquella mujer llevarla hasta allí cuando alguien se estaba bañando?

—Sirius, ésta es tu nueva esclava —anunció con solemnidad, como si se mereciera un aplauso por comprar personas.

Él endureció la mirada. Sus amables ojos grises adoptaron un tono acerado que hacían recordar a las nubes de tormenta. Kathleen deseó no encontrarse nunca como el objeto de su ira.

—Se lo agradezco, madre —dijo de tal forma que parecía decir todo lo contrario—. No quiero ser imprudente; pero creo recordar que le dije lo que pensaba acerca de los esclavos.

—Lo dijiste —confirmó la señora—; pero la que toma las decisiones soy yo —repuso—, y quería hacerte un regalo —terminó, con lo que Kathleen le pareció un intento de sonrisa; pero fallando estrepitosamente.

Kathleen alzó una ceja inconscientemente, expresando su burla ante la mentira de la mujer, mientras la miraba de reojo. Sirius pareció captar el significado del gesto, porque sonrió casi imperceptiblemente antes de volver a hablar.

—En ese caso, gracias, madre.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, miró a Kathleen, le dijo que empezara a servirlo (olvidándose de que todavía llevaba las manos atadas) y salió de allí. Kathleen necesitó unos momentos para controlar los sentimientos negativos que esa mujer le producía.

Sin embargo, volteó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Sirius.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kathleen —contestó, olvidando por completo que supuestamente debía acompañar sus respuestas por un "amo".

A Sirius no le importó. Sonrió amablemente y comentó:

—Es un lindo nombre —la miró unos segundos—. ¿Te importaría salir? —dijo acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano— Debo...

—¡Oh! Claro —murmuró la muchacha y se apresuró a obedecer. Fue hasta la ventana.

Apoyó la frente contra el cristal y cerró los ojos. ¿En qué lío estaba metida? Recordó el terror que la había embargado cuando Tommy y Arthur la hacían enfrentarse a las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico. Tuvo que reconocer que, pese a todo, dentro de sí había una cierta seguridad: estaba en casa, rodeada de gente en la que confiaba, que la salvarían a último minuto si las cosas salían muy mal. Pero ahora... ahora no tenía nada. Su libertad era violada salvajemente y no había nadie que la salvara si las cosas iban mal. Estaba, por primera vez en su vida, completamente desprotegida e indefensa. Y las probabilidades de escapar con vida eran ínfimas.

"Simplemente genial. E irónico" pensó. "Dragones, esfinges, dementores y hombres lobo no pueden conmigo; pero termino como esclava. La vida tiene un sentido del humor bastante sarcástico. Y algo siniestro, también."

Prácticamente no se dio cuenta de que Sirius había salido ya del baño; pero cuando lo hizo se aseguró de no voltear hasta estar segura de que estaba vestido.

Kathleen se quedó muy quieta mientras lo miraba: el hombre ante ella tendría más o menos su misma edad, y un cuerpo que parecía fuerte y atlético sin llegar a ser corpulento. Tenía un aire ligeramente altivo. Los rasgos de su cara eran algo aristocráticos, aunque curiosamente risueños, como si la vida fuera para él una graciosa aventura. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba eran sus cabellos, extrañamente sedosos, según le pareció a Kathleen, y sus ojos, de ese extraño color plata.

Intentó descubrir en su mirada sus intenciones; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él habló:

—Deja que te quite esa cosa de las manos —expresó con algo de enojo en su voz. Se movió con rapidez y gracia, y antes de que la muchacha alcanzara a procesar ese extraño comportamiento amable, Sirius ya estaba desatando la cuerda mágica.

Kathleen se frotó las muñecas, que estaban de un feo color morado, y evitó mirar al heredero Black, sin saber cómo comportarse ante esa amabilidad por parte de su enemigo.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Sirius, que la miraba atentamente.

Hasta ese momento, Kathleen no se había dado cuenta de que temblaba, ya que la casa estaba fría como un témpano de hielo y sus ropas eran bastante delgadas. Pero como había estado perdida en sus pensamientos acerca de su suerte...

Asintió con la cabeza y el joven volteó.

—Creo que puedo darte algo —dijo; pero un grito interrumpió su acción.

—¡Sirius! ¡Baja! ¡Y trae a la sangre sucia!

Kathleen lo vio tensarse y apretar la mandíbula. Cerró los ojos un segundo y luego la miró.

—Será mejor que no hagamos esperar a la arpía de mi madre. Vamos.

La chica lo siguió escaleras abajo. Walburga los esperaba en la cocina.

—Ven aquí, esclava —dijo apenas los vio.

Kathleen agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes mientras obedecía.

La mujer sonrió con expectación, la tomó del brazo y la hizo dar vuelta. Repentinamente, la débil túnica que la cubría se rasgó, dejando a la vista su hombro izquierdo.

—Todo animal debe ser marcado, ¿no es cierto?

Kathleen abrió grande los ojos y el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Delante suyo, Sirius se tensó y comenzó una queja que no fue capaz de terminar porque la bruja ya había lanzado el hechizo.

Sin tener tiempo para prepararse, Kathleen sintió la parte posterior de su hombro en llamas, como si la estuvieran quemando con un hierro al rojo vivo hasta llegar a la carne. Un quejido escapó de sus labios; pero se forzó a no emitir sonido.

Tan rápido como había empezado, todo terminó, aun cuando la piel ardía y la sangre se deslizaba espalda abajo.

Kathleen apretó los puños, decidiendo que aquello era demasiado. Sin pararse a pensar que eso era suicida, intentó volverse hacia la mujer y abalanzarse sobre ella. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera necesitaría la varita para vencerla.

Sin embargo, Sirius adivinó sus intenciones, porque se adelantó y la agarró del brazo con delicadeza; pero con firmeza.

—Eso no era necesario, madre —espetó, furioso.

—Siempre has sido cerrado de mente como para ver las maravillas de la tradición.

Sirius no se dignó a contestar, si no que llevó a la muchacha escaleras arriba y la sentó en la cama.

—Déjame ver —musitó segundos antes de examinar la herida. La limpió con un movimiento de la varita. Maldijo entre dientes al verla de cerca y luego suspiró con resignación—. Es magia negra, así que no puedo hacer mucho —dijo a continuación; pero igualmente lanzó un hechizo a la herida.

Kathleen sintió algo frío extenderse por la zona dañada, calmando el ardor. Giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver levemente cómo los cortes abiertos que formaban una B encerrada en un círculo se cerraban, para terminar ofreciendo el aspecto de una herida de hacía un par de días; pero que no estaba cerrada del todo. La chica movió el brazo con cuidado, la zona estaba adolorida; pero mucho menos que antes.

—Supongo que igual te quedará una cicatriz —hubo un momento de silencio y luego Sirius continuó—. Estás temblando más que antes. ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte mientras te busco algo abrigado para que te pongas?

Kathleen se quedó algo extrañada, aunque pensó que a esos extremos ya tendría que acostumbrarse; pero reaccionó cuando él le puso la mano en la espalda para empujarla delicadamente hacia la puerta del baño.

Lo cierto fue que el agua caliente la relajó notablemente, aun cuando al entrar en contacto con la herida le picó horriblemente. Mientras estaba limpiándose oyó una puerta cerrarse y pensó que Sirius había abandonado la habitación, lo cual coincidiría con lo que llevaba viendo de él.

Sin embargo, no sabía que pensar de aquel joven hombre. Pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, seguramente desde pequeño lo habían inculcado en el desprecio a los nacidos muggle y a aprobar los tratos como los que había recibido ella desde que fue capturada. No obstante, Sirius se mostraba más bien furioso, y ¿acaso su propia madre no le había replicado sobre su mente cerrada a las tradiciones?

Kathleen se secó rápidamente, suspirando ante la sensación de estar limpia nuevamente y se quedó ante la puerta del baño, escuchando atentamente en busca de ruidos que revelaran que en la otra habitación había alguien. Después de un minuto, suspiró y, armándose de valor, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el cuarto vacío.

Encima de la cama había ropa y arriba de ésta, se encontraba su varita. Kathleen corrió hacia ella sin poder contenerse. Se había sentido como si le faltara un brazo ante la pérdida de aquel instrumento, compañera de tantas aventuras y peligros.

Cuando se vistió, se sentó en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. No pasó mucho rato antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara Sirius, quien sonrió aliviado cuando la vio presentable.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó con un tono que a Kathleen se le antojó de preocupación.

—Sí —contestó—. Gracias.

Sirius sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Por alguna extraña razón, a Kathleen le encantó ver esa expresión en su rostro.

—No fue nada —se acercó hasta sentarse cerca de ella—. Lamento no poder darte nada mejor para vestir; pero si mi madre te ve con alguna cosa mejor, seguro te castigará.

—Está bien —repuso la muchacha. Después de todo, la túnica era lo de menos.

Sirius la miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó finalmente.

—Diecisiete.

—¿Y de dónde vienes?

—De una ciudad cerca de las montañas.

Black pareció asombrado.

—Es un largo viaje hasta aquí —comentó—. ¿Te capturaron allí?

—Sí —asintió, y por alguna razón, continuó—. No quería que atraparan a Alice, de modo que la perseguí y la saqué del medio... No fui tan afortunada como para salir yo —murmuró, pensando en el instante en que fue derribada. Lo peor de todo fue que no utilizaron un hechizo aturdidor, sino un cruciatus. El hechizo no era agradable de sentir en ninguna circunstancia; pero a veces podías mentalizarte de lo que iba a ocurrir. Era tremendamente espantoso correr y repentinamente sentir tu cuerpo en agonía, como si miles de cuchillos candentes horadaran cada centímetro de tu piel, carne y huesos, sin saber al principio qué sucedía.

—Lo lamento.

Kathleen se encogió de hombros, aunque verdaderamente sentía ganas de llorar.

Sirius cambió de tema. Pasó a explicarle lo que debía hacer para evitar los castigos de "la arpía de mi madre" y "el estúpido de mi hermano" tal como los llamó él. Por como hablaba, resultaba evidente que no les tenía mucho aprecio.

Kathleen sabía que todo podría ser una estratagema (de una mente sádica, eso sí); pero algo la impulsaba a confiar en Sirius. Hablaba de forma relajada, aun cuando su rostro se contraía de furia algunas veces, y era imposible no notar su sinceridad.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, bajaron. Sirius comía con la familia en el comedor. Los esclavos lo hacían en la cocina, con algo que parecía una sopa aguada.

Ahí fue cuando Kathleen conoció a las otras dos esclavas. Las dos eran rubias. Una era alta, con ojos azules y una permanente cara impasible, como si nada pudiera sorprenderla y nada le interesara. La otra era más pequeña, con ojos marrones y sonreía todo el tiempo. En serio, todo el tiempo. Incluso mientras comía. Por lo que Kathleen la apodó Cara Sonriente. Y también hablaba. Mucho. Con una voz aguda que después de unos minutos te hacía desear silenciarla. Lamentablemente, se la pasó hablando todo el rato, y antes de que la comida terminara, Kathleen sentía palpitar sus sienes. Aunque no sólo por su voz.

Al parecer la chica era mestiza; pero su familia había caído en la quiebra, y habían tenido que recurrir a métodos extremos para sobrevivir. De forma que ella misma había llegado a un acuerdo con los Black. Por la forma en que hablaba, y lo que decía, era evidente que tenía relaciones con Regulus y que a ella le encantaba. Lo que Kathleen no podía entender era por qué se comportaba como la amante del menor de los Black cuando era su esclava. En opinión de Kathleen, la chica era boba.

El día terminó sin demasiadas novedades. Mientras los amos no ordenaran nada, los esclavos se ocupaban del aseo de la casa, de forma que el resto del tiempo lo pasó limpiando. Cuando por fin llegó la noche, se alegró de retirarse a la habitación (para terror de Kathleen, los esclavos dormían en la habitación de sus amos), porque su paciencia estaba más que colmada del infinito parloteo de Cara Sonriente.

Sirius había hecho unos arreglos. Contra una de las paredes había colocado una cama individual. Kathleen sonrió antes de acostarse en ella. Lo cierto era que las emociones del día y la actividad hecha la habían dejado agotada.

Se durmió inmediatamente.

•••

El pensamiento se formó en su mente dos segundos después de despertar. Era temprano, demasiado temprano, la hora en la que se despertaba en su casa natal para aprovechar las horas de luz diurna. La casa estaba en silencio y por las ventanas apenas se veía el horizonte clareado. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que ésta?

Lentamente, se sentó en la cama. Sirius estaba de espaldas a ella, de modo que se quedó quieta por unos minutos interminables. Luego, al ver que no se movía, se levantó, poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas de su padre cuando la llevaba a caminar por el bosque sin llamar la atención.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a la puerta, aferrando su varita con mano nerviosa. Extendió el brazo y sus dedos ya rozaban el picaporte. El corazón latía ansiosamente.

—¿Piensas escapar? —inquirió una voz divertida.

Kathleen se congeló. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Su suerte era horrible. Pensó que Sirius se merecía una respuesta honesta por lo que había hecho ayer, aunque se ganara un castigo por eso.

—Sí.

Sirius lanzó una carcajada.

—Valiente, ¿eh? Me gusta —sonrió. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos y frunció el ceño—. Pero no te lo recomiendo. Mi madre es verdaderamente horrible y ha puesto encantamientos que no permiten la salida ni entrada de personas que no pertenezcan a la familia, exceptuando que un miembro de la misma lo invite a entrar. Créeme, no quieres sufrir esos hechizos en carne propia... Ni saber de qué tratan —agregó al ver la pregunta en los ojos de la joven.

La muchacha volvió a suspirar y luego se sentó con desgana en la cama. Algo en su aspecto debió conmover a Sirius porque imprevistamente susurró:

—Oye, no estés así. Sé que es duro; pero buscaré una firma de liberarte. Te lo prometo.

Kathleen advirtió la honestidad en su voz, y sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que le fue imposible no creerle. Asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Así me gusta. Iremos a ver a James —agregó—. Si alguien sabe cómo liberar a los esclavos, es él. Lleva desde los catorce queriendo liberar a Lily.

El silencio invadió la habitación. No era incómodo; pero tampoco exactamente cómodo, más bien un término medio.

—¿Cansado? —Kathleen intentó buscar un tema de conversación, lo que de paso le servía para tantear el terreno con Sirius. Los amos podían ser muy sádicos a veces, aunque no lo creía con Sirius. Todo lo que había visto de él decía lo contrario.

Sirius terminó de bostezar.

—No dormí bien anoche —aclaró—, por eso te escuché levantarte —miró la ventana—. ¿Siempre te despiertas a esta hora? —preguntó a continuación.

Ella asintió.

—En mi pueblo teníamos que aprovechar las horas de luz. Solía ayudar en mi casa por las mañanas y luego irme a clases.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Todos los días levantada antes del amanecer? ¡Eso es un crimen! —gimió con dramatismo.

Kathleen soltó una carcajada. Se sentía bien volver a reírse por algo sin importancia después de todo lo pasado.

Sirius la miraba con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

—Y dime, ¿estudiabas mucho?

Kathleen sonrió burlona.

—Con los profesores que tenía no quedaba otra opción, a menos que desearas morir de una forma muy dolorosa.

Sirius alzó las cejas con aire interrogante.

—¿Morir? —replicó— ¿Eso no es algo excesivo?

—No —la muchacha disfrutó unos segundos del aire decepcionado y algo enojado del hombre frente a ella—. Arthur y Tommy relacionaban todo con una cuestión de supervivencia, así que si no sabías las lecciones...

—Eso suena algo... tétrico.

Kathleen negó con la cabeza.

—No te confundas. Ellos nunca permitirían que muriéramos. Tampoco es como si enfrentaran a un niño de once años a un dragón. Puede sonar un poco duro; pero la presión es una buena maestra. Sabíamos que nos enfrentaríamos a alguna situación que nos obligaría a saber realizar los hechizos, a mantener la cabeza fría, y a pensar con rapidez. Arthur y Tommy repetían que de nada servía ser capaces de hacer magia si no sabíamos utilizarla, y que, ya que seguramente íbamos a encontrarnos, aunque sea una vez, en una situación peligrosa, debíamos entrenar en mantener la calma y pensar cuál era el método más seguro de salir de ella.

Sirius había ladeado un poco la cabeza, y Kathleen pensó que le hacía acordar a un perro cuando te mira sin entender.

—Espera —dijo lentamente—. ¿Eso significa que no los hacían enfrentarse a los once a un dragón; pero sí de más grandes?

—Bueno... depende de tu especialización —dijo algo burlonamente, no sabía por qué esto le causaba gracia.

—¿Especialización? —repitió Sirius, mirándola muy serio.

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Si te especializabas en Criaturas Mágicas, seguramente te encontrarías frente a uno. Pero las especializaciones comienzan después de los quince años y las verdaderas prácticas a los diecisiete años, un poco antes si estás muy adelantado.

Era evidente que Sirius tenía problemas para decidir si eso era asombroso, una locura o emocionante. Pero parecía inclinarse más por la segunda.

—¿Qué especialización elegiste tú? —preguntó a continuación y en su voz hubo un extraño tono de... ¿preocupación?

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Te has enfrentado a un dragón? —dijo, susurrando.

Kathleen asintió y se adelantó a su próxima pregunta.

—Los dragones son criaturas salvajes. No pueden ser domesticados y la mayoría de las especies consideran a los humanos como una excelente comida. Sin embargo, como todos los animales salvajes, tienen en cuenta dos cosas: la fuerza bruta y el respeto.

—¿Qué?

—Todos los animales reaccionan a la fuerza. La mayoría de las veces se guían por ella. Los animales mágicos no son la excepción. Pero también entienden el respeto. Si una posible presa escapa de ellos lo suficiente, eludiéndolos sin hacerles daño, llegará un momento en que se ganará su respeto. Lo considerará un rival digno, no una simple comida, y, por tanto, lo dejará escapar. El truco consiste en no perder la calma, no dañarlo y eludir sus ataques. Y comportarse con dignidad, sin demostrarle miedo.

Sirius estaba impresionado. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacudirse el entumecimiento.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, no muy seguro—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

No tardaron demasiado en prepararse para salir; aunque si lo suficiente como para que no llegaran a horas inapropiadas.

El viaje fue muy distinto al que había hecho con la señora Black. Apenas salieron de la casa, Sirius apoyó delicadamente una mano en su espalda para guiarla, manteniéndola a su lado. Pronto comenzó a hablar, comentándole cómo era James Potter y su familia. La chica advirtió que quería a su amigo como a un hermano, y que éste y sus padres eran más su familia que la propia.

—Kathleen —perdida en sus pensamientos, la muchacha no había oído que Sirius llamaba su atención.

—Lo siento, ¿decías?

—Ya hemos llegado.

Kathleen observó la casa, bastante señorial, antes de apresurarse a seguir los pasos de Sirius.

La puerta fue abierta por una señora con aire elegante, de pelo cobrizo y ojos castaños. Sin embargo, le ofreció a Sirius una sonrisa maternal.

—Oh, pasa, Sirius, cariño. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó con voz amable.

—Muy bien, Euphemia, ¿y tú? —preguntó con evidente cariño en su voz y rostro.

—Bien, cariño, bien. Un poco cansada, ya sabes... —prosiguió mientras lo dejaba pasar.

—Tienes que hacerme caso. Echa a James. Yo sería un muy mejor hijo, no te daría tanto trabajo... —expresó con una sonrisa inocente.

Euphemia rió.

—Oh, calla, bribón —reprendió cariñosamente—. ¿Y quién es esta hermosa señorita? —preguntó a continuación, fijando sus ojos en Kathleen.

—Buenos días, señora Potter. Soy Kathleen —se presentó la muchacha. No pensaba añadir que era una esclava. Todavía le quedaba algo de amor propio.

—Encantada, querida. Llámame Euphemia, por favor— se volvió hacia Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Parecía algo molesta—. ¿No era que nunca ibas a... ayudar con ese horrible negocio?

—¡Y no lo hice! —se defendió el chico— Mi madre apareció ayer con un "regalo" —replicó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—, a pesar de haberle advertido qué era lo que pensaba de eso.

La señora Potter negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Pasa, cariño, James está en la biblioteca.

Sirius hizo un gesto extraño, como si lo asombrara que su amigo estuviera en ese lugar; pero se encaminó hacia allí.

A diferencia de la mansión Black, esta casa era luminosa y alegre. Apenas llegaron a la biblioteca, grande y cómoda, vieron a un muchacho de la edad de Sirius, con pelo azabache despeinado y ojos castaños escudriñando un libro.

—La influencia de la pelirroja te ha hecho definitivamente mal, James —se burló Sirius.

El otro levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Claro que no. Es una técnica.

Sirius debió entender a qué se refería, porque sonrió profundamente.

—Oh, claro —dijo irónicamente.

James rió, miró a Kathleen y a continuación a Sirius, confundido. No obstante, saludó con educación. La muchacha devolvió el saludo.

—Mi adorada madre apareció ayer con lo que, según ella, era un regalo —explicó Sirius, el enojo patente en su voz.

James negó con la cabeza; pero antes de que dijera algo, la puerta se abrió y entró una muchacha de unos diecisiete años, con largo pelo de color rojo y unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores.

—James —comenzó—, ¿has encontrado lo que querías? Oh, hola Sirius.

—Hola, pelirroja —contestó Sirius sonriente.

Kathleen no podía creerlo. Era Lily. Su prima. No la había visto desde los trece años; pero era ella. La recorrió con la vista una vez más: el cabello ondulado y rojo, los almendrados ojos verdes, su voz melodiosa, sus movimientos gráciles y firmes. En su pueblo solían decir que parecían más hermanas que primas, pues su parecido era evidente. Aun así, había algunas diferencias. El pelo de Kathleen era lacio y de un color más bordó, a diferencia de Lily, que tenía un pelo rojo fuego. Por otro lado, los ojos de Kathleen eran de color miel, casi dorados. La mayor diferencia entre ellas residía en la personalidad.

De pequeñas las dos solían controlar algo de magia sin varita, al punto que se había convertido en costumbre el levitar cosas cuando alguna de las dos llegaba, o el jugar con las flores...

Una de las flores que Lily tenía, de grandes pétalos blancos, comenzó a cerrar y abrir sus pétalos, como una burda imitación de una extraña ostra. Lily la miró fijamente por tres segundos antes de inspeccionar la habitación y soltar un grito al ver a Kathleen. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la aferró en un abrazo que la hizo tambalearse.

—¡Kathleen! —gritó, prácticamente en su oído.

Kathleen rió quedamente y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Hola, Lils.

—Te extrañé, gatito —comentó Lily, y por una vez Kathleen no se molestó al escuchar cómo la llamaba su prima. Lily la había llamado así desde que descubrió que el inicio de su nombre sonaba muy parecido a "gato", y a Kathleen nunca le había gustado, aun cuando lo soportaba con paciencia.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó James.

—No, Cornamenta, no lo hacen —le contestó Sirius con sarcasmo—. Qué pregunta más estúpida.

James lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Intentaba ser cortés, Canuto. No soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que se conocen.

Sirius levantó una ceja como toda respuesta.

—Somos primas —respondió Lily, aún abrazada a Kathleen. Se separó de ella y le preguntó— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Oh, quise visitarte. Ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos —dijo Kathleen con ironía.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

—No estoy para bromitas, minino.

—Nunca lo estás, en realidad —contestó Kathleen, haciendo caso omiso de las señales de peligro.

—Kathleen...

—Calma, Lils. ¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido?

—Esperaba que no te atraparan —suspiró.

Kathleen se encogió de hombros.

—¿Recuerdas a Alice? —esperó a que Lily asintiera antes de seguir— Volvíamos de una clase y aparecieron los cazadores. Nos ocultamos; pero Alice se asustó y comenzó a correr. No podía dejar que la agarraran, así que salí tras ella y la obligué a esconderse en "el pozo". Tuve que alejarme para que no la encontraran y... —"y entonces me derribaron con un cruciatus"; pero no iba a decir eso.

Lily se animó repentinamente.

—Ya volvemos —exclamó y, tomando a Kathleen del brazo, la sacó de la habitación—. James, guarda eso cuando termines.

—Claro —aceptó el muchacho.

—Estás muy domado, Cornamenta. Te controla más ella a ti que tú a ella —escuchó decir a Sirius.

Lily la condujo a un cuarto cercano y comenzó a bombardearla a preguntas sobre sus padres, Tommy, Arthur y el pueblo.

Finalmente, pasaron al tema de los esclavos. Los nacidos muggle que eran atrapados debían servir toda su vida a la familia que los comprara, y no tenían posesiones. Si después de servir a sus amos por un período de tiempo mínimo de cinco años, o hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad, dependiendo del caso, su dueño lo decidía, podía darle la libertad. Sin embargo, para ser considerado libre, debía poder asegurarse su futuro, en caso contrario, se lo devolvería a la esclavitud. Como los dueños no podían darle plata ni casa a sus esclavos o antiguos esclavos, eso significaba que encontrar la forma de liberar a alguien era prácticamente imposible.

—No te sientas tan mal, gatito —le susurró Lily en ese punto—. Tu "amo" es Sirius y es una buena persona. Te aseguro que, si tienes que servir a alguien toda tu vida, es bueno que sea alguien como él, o como James.

—¿Y el resto de la familia?

—Ya sé que salen con el discurso ese de que tienes que obedecer a todos; pero no es así. Al único que tienes que obedecer es a tu amo, es el que tiene la última palabra en todas las decisiones.

Kathleen asintió. No podía negar que ya lo presentía.

—Así que... ¿James? —preguntó socarronamente.

Lily enrojeció.

—¡No, claro que no!

—Oh, por supuesto, mi dulce flor de lirio. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir algo así?

—De acuerdo —suspiró y luego su rostro se volvió soñador—. Es que es tan... no lo sé, tan...

—Bien. Te has enamorado con todas las letras, ¿no? Y ¿él?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. A veces pienso que sí; pero no estoy segura. James es muy guapo —dijo con mirada embelesada— y tiene muchas... admiradoras. Me da la impresión de que es un talento natural el saber cómo tratar a las mujeres. Así que no estoy segura —suspiró—. Igual, aunque resultara que sí, es imposible. Yo soy una esclava.

—Si él de verdad te amara, eso sería lo de menos.

•••

El tiempo pasó, y Kathleen llegó a acostumbrarse a la especie de rutina que tenía. Se despertaba temprano (lo que, en opinión de Sirius, era una tragedia), y como Sirius nunca le ordenaba que hiciera nada, se la pasaba limpiando. Últimamente, de igual modo, procuraba evitar por todos los medios a Cara Sonriente, que había vuelto con Regulus y la otra esclava hacía pocos días del lugar donde estudiaba, porque francamente la ponía de los nervios.

A pesar de todo, lo más preocupante en esa casa eran Regulus y Walburga. Kathleen intentaba permanecer invisible, porque que la señora de casa la viera seguramente significaba insultos, sin mencionar los innecesarios castigos por faltas inexistentes.

No obstante, Regulus parecía tener un radar para ubicarla. A Kathleen su mirada la ponía nerviosa. Regulus se parecía bastante a Sirius; aunque era más bajo y sus rasgos menos aristocráticos (y definitivamente mucho menos atractivo que Sirius). Lo que más los diferenciaba era, en realidad, su mirada. Los ojos grises de Sirius eran amables, risueños. Los de Regulus eran fríos, calculadores y a la muchacha le producía una sensación de peligro constante, como sentir sobre sí los ojos de un depredador.

Por las tardes, acompañaba a Sirius a casa de James, quien rápidamente se había ganado la confianza de la chica con su trato agradable y fácil.

A Kathleen le encantaba volver a encontrarse con Lily. De pequeñas habían sido muy unidas, compartiendo todo, y cuando los estallidos de magia aparecieron, se volvieron prácticamente inseparables. Cuando atraparon a Lily a los trece años, se había sentido devastada, y necesitó de varias charlas con Tommy y Arthur para recuperar su humor habitual, por no hablar de dejar de pensar en planes para liberar a Lily.

Por otro lado, su forma de relacionarse con Sirius había cambiado mucho. Al principio, a pesar de sentir que no era un mal chico, se había comportado de forma desconfiada. No podía evitarlo, porque ella era desconfiada. Sin embargo, el tiempo la había hecho relajarse y pronto mostró su verdadera personalidad.

De manera que las tardes en casa de James eran el mejor momento del día, pasándola entre amigos.

Kathleen se levantó aquel día con cansancio. No había podido dormir muy bien a la noche, tardando varias horas en poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la cama y observó a Sirius con ternura. Parecía un niño dormido, e incluso se le dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a comer algo y comenzar su día.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras limpiaba. Lo cierto era que, pese a extrañar su pueblo, a Tommy, Arthur, pasear por sus bosques y hacer cosas tan bobas como estudiar cuando se le diera la gana o irse a dormir cuando quisiera, no era tan infeliz como podía haberlo sido.

Por un lado, estaba Lily. Por otro, había encontrado en James y Sirius dos buenos amigos (en cuanto se había sentido lo suficientemente confiada como para soltarse), algo que no podía decir que fuera normal para ella porque en su pueblo no había demasiada gente de su edad, y mucho menos que fueran magos. A decir verdad, lo más cercano era un chico de quince años.

Llevaba en esa casa ya cuatro meses, y toda la situación le producía sentimientos encontrados: se sentía segura, contenida y alegre cundo estaba con sus amigos, y frustrada y enojada cuando recordaba su condición de esclava (cosa que Walburga se encargaba de recordar con un efectivo cruciatus).

Aun así, no podía decir que su posición social la había hecho menos impulsiva. Recordó el episodio de hacía un mes con una ligera sonrisa mientras limpiaba una mancha particularmente tenaz del suelo.

James y Sirius debían comprar ciertos víveres por orden de la señora Potter, y las habían convencido, a Lily y a ella, para acompañarlos. Después de todo, habían dicho, un paseo no hace mal a nadie.

Se encaminaron hacia allí, divirtiéndose con las payasadas de los dos chicos, que eran regañados frecuentemente por Lily.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Lily y ella decidieron esperarlos fuera, de modo que comenzaron a caminar de aquí para allá mientras hablaban.

Lily le estaba contando de su casi beso con James cuando apareció ese tipo. Carrow.

Sólo con verlo a Kathleen le cayó absolutamente mal. Y no sólo por la apariencia, que francamente, dejaba bastante que desear, si no por el modo en que parecía creerse el dueño del universo.

Y su percepción se arruinó aún más cuando abrió la boca:

—Hola, sangre sucia.

Kathleen lo miró. Carrow observaba a Lily de una manera muy desagradable, como a un pedazo de carne que deseara comer. Al parecer ésta lo sabía, porque se tensó y volteó la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

Lily no contestó, aunque miró de reojo en la dirección por la que debían llegar los chicos.

—Vaya, ¿ya no hablas? Si mi memoria no falla, la última vez sí lo hiciste. Una boca bastante sucia... como tu sangre.

Kathleen entrecerró los ojos. Pero como no quería meter en problemas a Lily se mantuvo callada.

—Igual no te preocupes. No es que importe tu sangre para lo que voy a hacer. Tu cuerpo es muy... apetecible —la miró de abajo hacia arriba y se mojó los labios. A Kathleen le dio asco— Pienso violar...

Kathleen no lo soportó. Su pecho se llenó de ira y por un momento creyó que su magia se descontrolaría y explotaría a ese intento de ser humano (algo que no le hubiera importado si no fuera porque atacar a un sangre pura con magia estaba penado con la muerte, y una parte de sí sabía que morir por ese engendro era muy idiota).

Pero no. Su magia estaba controlada, algo que la sorprendió mucho, porque ella no lo estaba. Se abalanzó hacia adelante y le pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz.

Carrow cayó al suelo con un chillido en el que se mezclaba el miedo y el dolor. Intentó sobreponerse y habló con la cara llena de sangre que le caía de la nariz.

—¡Pero ¿quién te crees que eres?! ¡Soy un sangre pura! ¡Me aseguraré de que...!

—Será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada o se la cerraré a golpes— amenazó con voz tranquila, aunque la rabia todavía corría por sus venas.

—¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! Haré que te maten. ¡Y luego disfrutaré de esa perr...!

La varita de Kathleen estaba en su mano antes de que terminara la última y ofensiva palabra. El estúpido ese se estaba pasando dos pueblos.

Lily parecía tener problemas para contener su ira; pero era de naturaleza más tranquila que Kathleen, y menos impulsiva, razón por la cual le agarró la muñeca.

—No vale la pena.

En opinión de Kathleen si la valía.

—¡¿O se creían que nadie sabe que son put...?!

De acuerdo. Ahora sí lo mataba. Su varita se vio borrosa de tan rápido que la movió y Carrow se calló con miedo. Miró el arma con expresión aterrada.

Repentinamente, un brazo la sujetó de la cintura y una mano intentó hacerle bajar la varita.

—Tranquila, Kat —le susurró Sirius al oído.

—¿Has escuchado lo que le dijo ese? —escupió ella entre dientes, debatiéndose para soltarse.

—Tú relájate.

Mientras tanto James se había puesto delante de Lily.

—¡Me ha golpeado! ¡Y amenazado! ¡Exijo una compensación!

—No querrás que te recuerde quiénes poseen más poder en esta ciudad, ¿verdad, Carrow? Entonces mantendrás la boca cerrada. ¿Está claro?

Antes de que el tipo pudiera hacer algo más que mirar a James horrorizado, Sirius intervino:

—Si vuelves a rondar cerca de ellas, me encargaré personalmente de ti. Y créeme, no quieres que suceda.

Carrow asintió antes de salir corriendo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó James a Lily con voz preocupada mientras la chequeaba con la mirada. Ésta asintió.

Sirius la dio vuelta, aun manteniendo el brazo en su cintura.

—Kat —dijo, parecía debatirse entre la diversión y la preocupación—. Buen derechazo —añadió finalmente. Luego suspiró—. Hubiera sido muy divertido si no fuera que ha sido muy...

—Peligroso —interrumpió ella en voz baja—. Lo sé; pero ese idiota me sacó de quicio. Tú lo escuchaste —su respiración se agitaba cada vez más al recordar las palabras del hombre, que volvían a encender su furia.

A Sirius le divertía su enojo.

—Tranquila, fierecilla. Sólo intenta no ser tan impulsiva la próxima vez. Se lo merecía, de acuerdo —dijo al ver su intención de interrumpir—; pero es peligroso. Si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado para cubrirlas, él podría haber exigido tu muerte y no habría nadie para defenderlas.

Kathleen había prometido controlarse más; pero sabía que le sería muy difícil y que quizá no lo cumpliría.

Aunque hasta ahora estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Pasó a la siguiente mancha y pensó en los hechos del día anterior.

Habían llegado con Sirius a casa de James. La señora Potter los había hecho pasar y ellos entraron, dirigiéndose hacia el salón, donde sabían que encontrarían a James y Lily. Lo que no esperaban era encontrárselos de esa manera.

Estaban prácticamente abrazados, los brazos de James alrededor de la cintura de Lily, las manos de ella en el pecho de él y los rostros a centímetros de distancia, mirándose con ojos brillantes.

Sirius y ella se congelaron en la puerta y luego se miraron, compartiendo una mirada que era tanto de confusión como de complicidad.

Kathleen agarró a Sirius del brazo y tiró de él para dejarlos solos. Lamentablemente, un ruido proveniente de la calle provocó que los tórtolos se separaran, mirando incómodos a cualquier lugar que no fuera el otro. En ese momento fue Sirius quien la arrastró dentro de la habitación para cortar la tensión, actuando con normalidad.

Cuando salieron de allí, Sirius le comentó que estaban así básicamente desde que Lily había llegado (técnicamente, desde que la habían rescatado de la familia Yaxley, que eran los que la habían comprado. Cuando los Potter vieron cómo era tratada la pequeña, a instancias de James, llegaron a un acuerdo. Como no podían devolverle la libertad, la dejaron vivir en la mansión Potter. Aunque Kathleen pensaba que, una vez más, James había tenido mucho que ver).

—James estaba insoportable. Decía que Lily era la mujer de su vida. No le dijo nada, claro, porque ella estaba acostumbrándose a todo ese nuevo mundo. Luego, cuando James tenía quince, dieciséis años, empezaron todas las insinuaciones de las chicas y muchas citas arregladas por los padres (una costumbre de las familias de sangre pura. En opinión de Kathleen, una de las más estúpidas). Y James decía que no podía decirle a Lily que la quería porque quedaría hipócrita. Además, ella no estaba interesada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kathleen, a quien esa afirmación le parecía imposible.

—Eso es lo que él creía. Hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban enamorados, excepto ellos, claro. Aunque debo reconocer que Lily lo disimulaba mucho mejor que James. Creo que se había convencido de que no le gustaba. Igualmente, esperaba que dieran el paso hoy.

El día pasó lentamente. Cuando llegó el momento de la comida, Kathleen fue a la cocina, donde no pudo escapar de Cara Sonriente, lo que provocó que, al finalizar ésta, deseara ahogarla en el plato de sopa.

Volvió a limpiar mientras esperaba que Sirius la buscara para ir a casa de James; pero el joven se retrasaba. Pensando que quizás algún asunto relacionado con el negocio familiar lo atrasaba, la muchacha siguió fregando mientras esperaba.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y Sirius no llegaba. Casi cuatro horas después, Kathleen estaba prácticamente desesperada: no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podían haberle ocurrido a Sirius, y sólo una de esas posibilidades era buena.

En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que la tía de Sirius había dicho delante de ella el día que la compraron: "...no haga falta implementar el plan para sacarlo del medio." y que había recordado con un sobresalto apenas hacía unos quince minutos.

Ella sabía que Sirius no había cambiado ni su actitud ni sus decisiones en el negocio familiar. ¿Y si su madre había decidido que era tiempo de matarlo? ¿Y si lo había arreglado todo para ese día? ¿Y si en ese mismo momento Sirius estaba luchando por su vida? O peor, si ya estaba...

"No, no lo está. Sirius no está muerto" repitió Kathleen en su mente una y otra vez, porque el solo pensar en esa posibilidad le producía un paralizante dolor en el pecho que dejaba su mente aturdida. El efecto de ese pensamiento era como el de los dementores, semejante a un frío que te sumía en la desesperanza y te hacía desear el olvido; pero al mismo tiempo te angustiaba aún más.

Finalmente llegó la hora de acostarse y Kathleen fue a la habitación, donde se paseó de un lado a otro, demasiado angustiada como para mantenerse quieta.

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente y cada minuto que se acababa aumentaba la desesperación y tristeza de la muchacha, que ya desde hacía horas sentía el corazón en la boca...

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y entró por ella la persona a la que Kathleen había estado esperando durante horas.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él y lo aferraba en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Kat! —dijo Sirius sorprendido mientras aguantaba el equilibrio y la rodeaba con sus brazos— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sentía las piernas débiles y temblorosas del alivio que la había llenado al verlo sano y salvo.

—Kat, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, yo... —no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, aunque no sabía si era por el alivio o por toda la angustia que había pasado— pensé que...

—¿Estabas preocupada? —inquirió Sirius con ternura, aun sosteniéndola en el abrazo.

—Cuando tu madre me compró —comenzó a decir en un hilo de voz—, estaba hablando con tu tía, y comentó que no sabía si comprarte una esclava porque no eras el orgullo de la familia —Sirius no se inmutó—. Entonces tu tía le dijo que quizás, si ella se esforzaba, no necesitarían implementar el plan para sacarte del medio... —Kathleen aumentó la fuerza con la que lo apretaba hacia sí. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas— En el momento en que me compró, yo estaba demasiado confundida y tardé bastante en relajarme, y aquello se me fue por completo de la mente. Y hoy, al ver que no volvías, pensé que... y sería mi culpa porque no te había avisado —ocultó la cara en el hombro de Sirius y sollozó con angustia al pensar en perderlo.

Sirius le acarició la espalda de arriba a abajo y la llevó delicadamente hasta una de las camas, donde la sentó, acomodándose a su lado.

—Ya, Kat. Tranquila. No ha pasado nada. Estoy bien. Tranquila, cálmate —susurró con voz relajada—. Ya ha pasado.

Cuando Kathleen se aseguró de que su ataque de pánico o nervios o lo que fuera había remitido, se separó de Sirius. Él le sonrió. Parecía cansado; pero aun así sus ojos brillaban con cariño mientras la examinaba.

—Sin embargo —dijo como si no hubieran pasado mínimo cinco minutos desde la última vez que alguien había hablado—, si mi madre de verdad hubiera hecho eso esta tarde, no hubiera sido tu culpa, Kat. No, escúchame —dijo al ver que ella iba a interrumpirlo—, no lo hubiera sido, porque estabas demasiado ocupada aprendiendo a sobrevivir en este infierno, y tampoco podías saber si yo era de confiar —continuó—, ¿está bien?

Kathleen asintió; pero no estaba nada convencida.

Una hora después, los dos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas. Sirius le había contado que le habían llegado noticias acerca de una reunión urgente. Había pensado que tardaría poco en resolver el asunto; pero éste se había alargado demasiado, y todo por culpa de Malfoy.

—Un minuto después de que abriera la boca por primera vez, ya quería estampar su cara contra la mesa infinidad de veces. No sé cómo me contuve. En verdad, deberían darme un premio por hacerlo.

No obstante, Kathleen no pensaba en eso. Mientras Sirius dormía profundamente, ella miraba el oscuro cielo nocturno y reflexionaba acerca de lo sucedido esa tarde.

Pensándolo fríamente, sus sentimientos parecían algo exagerados para ser solamente amigos... ¿o no? Analizó con cuidado sus pensamientos y recuerdos acerca de Sirius. Lanzó un suspiro trémulo y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta. Estaba enamorada.

Se mordió el labio con inquietud y se aseguró de que Sirius dormía. Luego tomó su varita y apuntó al centro de la habitación. Le parecía una buena forma de comprobarlo...

—Expecto patronum —susurró y, en vez del habitual gato montés que siempre salía, la sombra se deformó en una niebla plateada que permaneció así mientras Kathleen esperaba aguantando la respiración. Finalmente, la niebla fue adquiriendo otra forma, hasta que se transformó en un gran lobo de gran tamaño... O coyote, más bien.

Kathleen dejó que el patronus se desvaneciera y se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía extraña, inquieta, algo temerosa y alegre, todo al mismo tiempo, lo cual, en conjunto, no era agradable.

El patronus cambiante. Solía pasar a veces; aunque las razones no eran las mismas.

El patronus cambiaba dependiendo de cada persona, no podían repetirse, porque cada persona era diferente; y ya que el patronus se adaptaba a la personalidad de cada uno, adoptaba una forma distinta. Sin embargo, muchas veces éste cambiaba de forma.

Se sabía que, en una pareja, si los patronus no cambiaban, igualmente eran animales que estaban relacionados de alguna forma (unidos en la cadena alimentaria, características físicas o de carácter similares, entre otras). Aunque todo eso entre los magos que podían hacer un patronus corpóreo (que no eran muchos).

Sin embargo, la teoría decía que los grandes acontecimientos que marcan y cambian a una persona, podían contribuir al cambio de los patronus, y entre esos acontecimientos se encontraba el amor. Después de todo, una persona cambiaba cuando estaba enamorada. ¿Acaso no pensaba más en el otro que en sí mismo? ¿O no deseaba más la felicidad del otro que la propia? ¿O no era, en definitiva, más fuerte si tenía que luchar por su amor?

Kathleen suspiró. Su gato montés se había transformado en un coyote muy parecido al perro de Sirius, y eso lo confirmaba. Estaba completa e irreversiblemente enamorada de Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: todo el universo y personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, aunque he jugado con algunas reglas de la magia por falta de información. El único personaje de mi autoría es Kathleen. Esta historia sucede en un Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 _ **Parte 2**_

Una semana después de la revelación de Kathleen, ocurrió algo que rompió con la rutina.

Se encontraban en casa de los Potter, hablando con Lily y Sirius cuando James irrumpió en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, blandiendo entusiasmado un pergamino.

—¡Vuelve Lunático! —gritó, prácticamente eufórico.

Sirius se levantó de un brinco y le arrancó la carta de las manos para leerla por sí mismo, al término de la cual sonrió profundamente. Lily leía la carta por encima del hombro de su amigo (para lo que tenía que ponerse de puntillas), y su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande.

Kathleen había oído hablar del trío de amigos en la mayoría de anécdotas de las travesuras de los chicos que contaban James, Sirius e incluso los padres de James.

Sabía, por lo que contaban todos, que Remus Lupin era una buena persona, normalmente muy tranquilo, sensato y, sin embargo, tan inclinado como sus amigos a jugar bromas.

Por alguna razón financiera, los padres de Remus habían decidido mudarse cuando los chicos tenían dieciséis años. Y ahora, dos años después, volvía. Vaya a saber uno por qué razón.

Lily le había hablado muy bien de Remus. Cuando ella había sido capturada, Kathleen y ella tenían trece años. Meses después, la familia Potter la había salvado de una verdadera vida de esclavitud. A pesar de todo, la primera persona con la que realmente había conectado era Remus, que al igual que James y Sirius, tenía catorce años. Lily decía que su carácter tranquilo y sus ansias de saber era la que los había unido.

A Kathleen había algo en todo ese asunto de los amigos que no le terminaba de cerrar. En primer lugar, los apodos. Bien que muchas veces no tenían nada que ver con nada; pero verdaderamente Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático eran demasiado extraños como para no tener una razón de ser. Después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto y de observar a los chicos atentamente, había llegado a la conclusión más probable a su parecer: eran animagos. No dejaba de ser una hipótesis; pero no podía descartarla porque Arthur le había inculcado la costumbre de observar y descubrir cualquier secreto, argumentando que saber esas cosas podía salvarle la vida cuando menos se lo esperase (Arthur era un poco paranoico; pero la costumbre había arraigado y se había hecho automático). Junto a toda la instrucción mágica que había recibido, había una clase que cursaban todos los alumnos de Arthur y Tommy a partir de los catorce: Observación y Lógica. Allí, los profesores enseñaban a ver, analizar lo extraño, suponer razones y averiguar el secreto, o por lo menos, acercarse lo suficiente como para identificar si tratabas con un amigo o un enemigo.

Llegados a ese punto, Kathleen solo debía identificar en qué animales se convertían.

Sirius tenía el apodo de Canuto, su patronus era un perro, tenía una risa perruna, y muchas veces gruñía cuando estaba enojado, normalmente cuando discutía con su hermano. Sin mencionar las veces en las que ladeaba la cabeza cuando no comprendía del todo algo. Un perro.

James respondía al nombre de Cornamenta y tenía por patronus a un ciervo. No era tan difícil averiguar que el chico se convertía en dicho animal.

Ahora bien. ¿Lunático?

Por lo que había podido captar, los chicos se habían hecho animagos a la vez, por alguna razón que, si los conocía bien, debía estar relacionada con la amistad y el bienestar de alguno de ellos, porque solo eso haría que se arriesgaran tan alegremente sin pensar en el peligro que corrían al meterse en el proceso de conversión en animagos, que no era nada fácil.

Pero lo cierto era que el apodo de Remus se le escapaba. Podía ser que él también fuera un animago, en cuyo caso sería algún animal nocturno, relacionado con la luna, como un lobo. Aunque, a juzgar por lo raro del apodo, quizás sólo se refería a que tenía costumbres nocturnas.

O tal vez, Remus Lupin era la razón por la cual James y Sirius se habían hecho animagos.

Cuando Remus llegó, una semana después, a la joven le cayó muy bien.

Era un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, aunque tirando a mieles. Sereno y centrado, se notaba que adoraba a sus amigos y era de trato fácil. Al igual que los chicos, era inteligente, sabía mucho de magia y parecía tener, al igual que Lily, cierto don para lograr cualquier hechizo a la primera.

Igualmente, todos, incluida Lily, eran ferozmente protectores con él, algo de lo que, en opinión de Kathleen, ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta.

Y la pregunta era: ¿Por qué razón dos chicos sangre pura y una chica en lo más bajo de la escala social protegen a un chico bastante bien posicionado en la sociedad y perfectamente capacitado para defenderse él solito? Bien que los amigos siempre se defienden; pero esto era un punto aparte.

Sin embargo, Kathleen tuvo que esperar a que terminara el mes para plantearse una buena hipótesis e incluso a que otro mes pasara para ver confirmadas las sospechas: Remus era un hombre lobo.

Remus se sentía mal cerca de la luna llena, y ese día Sirius y James (lo último confirmado por Lily, aunque averiguado muy discretamente) desaparecían de sus habitaciones y volvían al amanecer. Además, había ciertas cuestiones que Tommy y Arthur le habían enseñado que diferenciaban a un hombre lobo en su forma humana que la práctica total de los magos ya no tomaba en cuenta, como el hecho de que el color de sus ojos era muy parecido al de los lobos, que su sentido del oído y el olfato era ligeramente superior al de los humanos, y su rapidez.

Claro, no eran cosas que confirmaran por sí solas que era un hombre lobo; pero todo unido daba que pensar. Y Remus siempre estaba enfermo los días de luna llena... Sin contar con que había oído a James mencionarle a Lupin algo acerca de "tu pequeño problema peludo".

Aun así, Kathleen, como es lógico, no comentó nada. Si en algún momento Remus confiaba lo suficiente en ella se lo contaría.

La verdad era que la situación de Remus le causaba compasión y algo de tristeza. El chico era demasiado bueno como para tener que soportar eso y la mayoría de la gente juzgaba duramente, negándole ingresos y restándole importancia a sus declaraciones. Un destino horrible.

La buena noticia era que tenía amigos leales que no lo abandonarían, y ciertamente, eso era algo que la mayoría de la gente no encontraba nunca.

Una mañana bastante agradable del séptimo mes, Kathleen se despertó con una sensación rara. Era como si sintiera el aire más opresivo, o como si lo sintiera latir. Muy extraño; pero la inquietaba. No fue hasta que emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de James para encontrarse con los chicos, que se dio cuenta de qué significaba eso.

Así como los hechizos dejaban un rastro, las criaturas mágicas también tenían, por decirlo de alguna manera, una especie de aura mágica. Normalmente, no era posible sentirlo, a no ser que te educaras en ese arte, o que vieras tantas criaturas mágicas que aprendieras a sentir el peligro en el aire, como había pasado con Kathleen. Después de todo, Arthur y Tommy no habían escatimado esfuerzos para encontrar las criaturas necesarias, tanto fuera para enseñar como para que ella se enfrentara a los animales.

Ese pensamiento causó que se perdiera en su mente mientras los chicos charlaban, intentando descubrir qué cosa había llegado al pueblo. No creía que fuera un dragón, porque el aura que despedían era más poderosa, y, además, no solían alejarse de su hábitat. Pero casi no quería pensar en qué otras criaturas podían ser. Esperaba que no fuera una acromántula, o un basilisco, o un lethifold, o un grifo (aunque este último era el menos preocupante, también era sumamente desconfiado).

—¡Kat!

La muchacha levantó la vista sobresaltada para ver que los chicos la miraban desde la puerta.

—¿Vienes?

—Claro —contestó, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde iban.

Diez minutos después, fruncía el ceño con descontento. En verdad, de todos los lugares a los que se podía ir, ¿tenían que elegir el medio del bosque?

Esperó unos minutos, diciéndose que mientras no se dirigieran hacia el animal, todo estaría bien; pero luego de que el aire se volviera cada vez más pesado, decidió hablar.

—Eh, chicos... ¿Qué es lo que están buscando exactamente?

—No has escuchado nada de lo que conversamos, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió.

Lily rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

—Los chicos conocen un arroyo por aquí.

—De acuerdo; pero ¿tiene que ser necesariamente en esta dirección?

—¿Cuál es el problema con esta dirección? —preguntó James, al que se le veía un indicio de burla en su cara.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Kathleen sintió el aire latir con fuerza a su alrededor. Remus se tensó y tres segundos después sonidos de pisadas se escucharon entre el follaje.

—Ese es el problema —contestó al tiempo que se adelantaba y se tranquilizaba porque por lo menos no era un basilisco, ni un lethifold.

—Merlín —escuchó detrás suyo al tiempo que se veía aparecer a una magnífica criatura entre dos árboles.

Tenía cabeza y alas de águila y cuartos traseros de caballo. Las plumas blancas se convertían gradualmente en pelos y su cola era de un negro azabache. Un hipogrifo.

Kathleen se relajó.

—Así que eso era.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Remus en un susurro, sin dejar de observar al animal.

—Lo que se siente en el aire. El aura mágica. Después de un tiempo te acostumbras a él. Ni piensen en correr —agregó.

Se adelantó; pero una mano la tomó del brazo.

—Tranquilo, Sirius —le murmuró.

—Kat... —dijo; pero ella ya se estaba soltando— Ten cuidado.

El hipogrifo volvió la cabeza para analizarla con un brillante ojo naranja. Kathleen avanzó unos pasos más y se inclinó ante él, levantando la cabeza y manteniéndole la mirada sin pestañear. Los segundos pasaron lentos, simulando ser minutos, hasta que finalmente la criatura le devolvió la reverencia.

Kathleen sonrió, se acercó con seguridad y le palmeó el pico. El hipogrifo se quedó muy quieto, dando a entender que le gustaba.

—¿Cómo...?

Kathleen agrandó la sonrisa y volteó la cabeza hacia los chicos.

—Es fácil —dijo—. Sólo tienen que inclinarse ante ellos, procurar no pestañear, porque no confían en ti si lo haces y no faltarles el respeto. Los hipogrifos son muy orgullosos, y con esas garras que tienen podría ser lo último que hicieran —explicó—. ¿Quién lo intenta?

Como Kathleen esperaba, todos se animaron y luego de unos minutos, estaban disfrutando alrededor del animal.

Sirius consiguió apartarla en cierto momento y susurrarle al oído:

—Sé que sabes perfectamente cómo defenderte; pero la próxima vez avisa, ¿quieres? A no ser que busques que me dé un infarto...

Kathleen le ofreció una mueca burlona y, siguiendo un impulso, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin darle demasiada importancia, volvió a reunirse con los otros.

Como un tácito acuerdo, nadie se preocupó por cuando era la hora adecuada de volver, porque sabían que Lily se encargaría de avisarles. De manera que esperaron hasta que ella ordenó que volvieran.

—Espera, gatito —dijo su prima mientras caminaban—. ¿Qué es eso? —siguió al tiempo que le subía la manga izquierda y dejaba ver una cicatriz de unos diez centímetros en el antebrazo.

—Eso fue por el dragón —contestó bajándose la manga, agradecida de que no vieran la de más arriba, causada por el hombre lobo. Tenía la impresión de que eso incomodaría a varios, sobre todo a cierto chico de ojos miel.

A raíz de esa respuesta, tuvo que explicar brevemente lo que ya le había dicho a Sirius acerca de cómo "enfrentarse" a un dragón.

—Espera —dijo esta vez Sirius y volvió a subir la manga, esta vez más alto. (¿Qué problema tenían con su manga?)—. ¿Y ésta? —señaló una de apenas dos centímetros que, pese a estar curada hacía mucho, parecía ser reciente.

—No es nada, sólo un corte —mintió rápidamente.

—No lo creo —siguió él—, parece ser de una garra.

Suspiró. De acuerdo. Si querían saber la verdad, allá iba.

—El día que capturaron a Lily —empezó y siguió caminando, adelantándolos—, Tommy me envió un patronus para avisarme que los cazadores estaban cerca. Siempre lo hacían. De manera que me escondí en una especie de sótano que teníamos. Pero los escuché revisar la casa y supe que también revisarían esa habitación. No tenía más opción que escapar, así que trepé por la ventana y salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Hasta que no me adentré bastante no recordé que esa noche era luna llena..., y que había habido rumores de un hombre lobo por el lugar —detrás de ella, sintió a los demás tensarse—. Esperé no encontrarme con él; pero no hubo suerte —se encogió de hombros—. El licántropo me encontró y, pese a saber que no funcionaría, volví a correr. No duró mucho, claro. Prácticamente me acorraló y saltó hacia mí. Lo evité como pude y sólo me alcanzó con sus uñas —en el brazo y cerca de quince centímetros en las costillas, casi llegando al estómago; pero no iba a decirles eso. Ya estaban lo suficientemente pálidos sin ayuda—. Caí al suelo y pensaba que me mordía cuando vi la roca. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, así que se la lancé. Afortunadamente, sólo se desmayó, gracias a Dios, el pobre hombre no tenía culpa de nada. Y justo en ese momento, llegó Tommy, que me había estado buscando algo desesperado cuando mis padres le dijeron que no estaba ya en la casa.

Se arriesgó a mirar atrás cuando nadie contestó. Remus parecía estar a punto de vomitar, Lily estaba muy pálida y James y Sirius, tensos.

—Vamos, chicos. Eso pasó hace mil años. Llegaremos tarde —dijo, intentando restarle importancia y sin comprender del todo por qué estaban tan afectados si eso ya había pasado y era obvio que no le había pasado nada.

"Las personas son las criaturas más extrañas de toda la Creación" pensó.

•••

Casi sin darse cuenta, Kathleen comenzó a tener más y más odio por la familia de Sirius. Últimamente solían aprovechar cada oportunidad en que Sirius no estaba para castigarla sin más razón que "no perder la mano". Odiaba especialmente a Bellatrix, prima de Sirius. Parecía encantarle torturar a los nacidos muggle y realmente disfrutaba torturándola a ella. Mientras lanzaba un cruciatus tras otro, reía con locura y crueldad mientras el cuerpo de Kathleen se sacudía incontrolablemente.

Había descubierto que varios cruciatus seguidos podían provocar hemorragias, y no habían sido pocas las veces que volvía temblorosamente a la habitación para detener el sangrado de nariz o cortes abiertos por la maldición.

Valoraba como nunca los momentos que pasaba entre amigos o con Sirius, que eran como oasis en el desierto.

Kathleen creía que ahora había una plena confianza entre ellos. Hacía un mes Remus le había confesado lo de su "pequeño problema peludo" como lo llamaba James, aunque recordar cómo había sucedido aún le sacaba una sonrisa.

Aquel día, cuando llegaron a casa de James, estaban todos más serios de lo habitual, cosa que a ella no le convenía porque ese día había recibido un lindo castigo de Walburga y necesitaba despejarse.

En cierto momento, Lily le pidió que se sentara y entonces todos callaron. El silencio se extendió y Kathleen los miró de uno en uno. Todos estaban tensos como la cuerda de un arco a punto de romperse y Remus evitaba su mirada por todos los medios.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó más duramente de lo que pretendía a causa de su humor estropeado.

—Tenemos que contarte algo —respondió James—. ¿Remus?

—Bien... —murmuró éste, respirando hondo— Verás, Kat, tiene que ver con... mi enfermedad...

Remus pareció trabarse y, siguiendo uno de sus impulsos, Kathleen tomó la palabra. Lamentablemente, enfurecida, indignada y un millón de cosas más como estaba, no fue precisamente discreta.

—¿Vas a contarme por fin que eres un hombre lobo?

Todos la miraron fijamente, boquiabiertos.

—Pero ¿cómo...? ¿Cuándo?

Las reacciones de los demás la hicieron sonreír.

—No era tan difícil —señaló, cada vez más divertida al ver sus miradas de incredulidad—. Empecemos por el principio. Antes de que llegarás ya había descubierto el porqué de los apodos de James y Sirius. Eran animagos. Deduje que Sirius se transformaba en perro y James en ciervo, sin embargo, el tuyo verdaderamente se escapaba. Por lo que había entendido, James y Sirius se habían convertido en animagos al mismo tiempo, y como ni siquiera ellos son tan idiotas (¡Oye! exclamaron ambos, saliendo del asombro lo suficiente como para protestar) como para arriesgar la vida porque sí, debía haber una razón de peso. Así que quizás tú no fueras un animago, sino más bien la causa de que ellos lo fueran. Entonces llegaste. Te sentías mal una vez al mes y todos desaparecían las noches de luna llena. Tommy y Arthur me explicaron que hay ciertas características que tienen los hombres lobo en su faceta humana que los confirma como tales: color de ojos parecidos a los del lobo, olfato y oído superior a los del humano y una rapidez mayor. Tú cumplías con los requisitos. Además, oí a James hablarte sobre "tu pequeño problema peludo". Sin contar con el hecho de que, a pesar de ser una persona totalmente capaz de defenderte solo, todos te protegían con ferocidad, al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Entonces recordé que los hombres lobo sólo son peligrosos para los humanos, de manera que tenía mucho sentido que ellos te acompañaran en forma animal en las noches en que te transformabas, y eso explicaría también la desaparición de James y Sirius una vez al mes —terminó, aguantando la risa que le producían sus caras.

Después de que los chicos superaran aquel momento, volvieron los chistes y las risas de todos los días y Kathleen se relajó notablemente.

Sin embargo, Sirius se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. La enfrentó cuando estuvieron en su habitación y Kathleen entendió que no lo convencería de una mentira, de modo que se vio obligada a confesar la verdad.

Él apretó los puños y la mandíbula al enterarse; pero luego sus facciones se relajaron al mirarla.

—Oh, Kat —susurró y la abrazó con fuerza. Kathleen no pudo evitar sentirse protegida y relajada al estar entre sus brazos—. Hablaré con ellos. Haré que te dejen en paz —prometió.

—¡No! —espetó, alarmada, separándose de su pecho lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos— Sirius, no puedes hacer eso. Si continúas siendo un incordio para ellos, no dudarán en matarte —continuó, algo desesperada. No se lo había dicho justamente por esa razón.

—No me importa. No permitiré que te hagan daño.

—Sirius, no lo hagas, por favor. Sólo es un poco de dolor, y no...

—Esa es la mentira del año —interrumpió él.

—Por favor, Sirius. ¡Te matarán!

Sirius le dio una sonrisa burlona.

—No lo harán —dijo muy seguro.

—¿No lo harán? —repitió ella, incrédula— ¿Acaso no los crees capaces?

—No es eso —respondió—; pero no conseguirán matarme, te lo aseguro. Ten un poco más de confianza en mis capacidades, ¿quieres?

Y ella había entendido que discutir no serviría de nada, por lo que aquel día había terminado con el gusto amargo del miedo.

Kathleen no sabía cómo Sirius había hablado con su madre, y él nunca comentó nada; pero aun así una parte de su mente siempre pensaba en eso cuando Sirius no se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella.

A media mañana de un día de otoño Kathleen se hallaba limpiando las estanterías de la biblioteca. Sabía que Sirius había ido a arreglar algo relacionado con el negocio familiar y quizás tardaría más de lo acostumbrado. La verdad era que ese día no estaba tan preocupada por Sirius porque sabía que James estaba también allí, y como les habían contado a los chicos la situación de Sirius hacía unas cuantas semanas, no tenía dudas de que Cornamenta lo cuidaría.

Pasó la mano con asco por el lomo de un libro de magia oscura. Normalmente, a ella le gustaba leer; pero con esas opciones prefería aburrirse.

Siguió limpiando metódicamente, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió que la observaban, como un cosquilleo en la nuca.

—Kathleen —la llamaron.

La respiración se le atascó sin darse cuenta, y se dio la vuelta lentamente, porque la voz que le hablaba, grave y fría, muy parecida a otra que conocía muy bien, pertenecía a Regulus Black.

—Ven —le ordenó antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más que echarle un vistazo, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Kathleen lo siguió obedientemente, preguntándose para qué la necesitaría cuando tenía dos esclavas para él solo. Tenía un mal presentimiento; pero Regulus siempre le daba esa sensación, de manera que no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que el chico entró en la habitación y le hizo señas para que entrara. La mala sensación se convirtió en miedo.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama. La muchacha obedeció sintiendo que se encerraba en una prisión, o que se cavaba su propia tumba.

Regulus la observó de arriba a abajo sin decir palabra, una sonrisa algo perversa en su cara, hasta a que Kathleen no pudo soportarlo y le preguntó qué deseaba.

—Te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo —murmuró el chico—. ¿Sabes? No eres el tipo de chica que me gusta; pero tienes algo... como una chispa.

El estómago de Kathleen se retorció como si fuera apretujado por una mano.

—Estás muy unida a Sirius —dijo, y Kathleen supo que se refería al trato de amigos que tenían.

Se levantó de la cama con un movimiento fluido y se paró enfrente de ella, prácticamente la acorraló contra la pared. Entonces, la besó.

Kathleen se echó hacia atrás lo más que pudo y se zafó de su beso.

Regulus la miró casi ferozmente.

—Quiero probar que tan buena eres en la cama —ordenó—. Ahora.

—¡No!

La palabra salió antes de pensarla; pero aun así Kathleen no se arrepentía. No pensaba dejar que la violara. Los ojos de Regulus, de por sí fríos, adquirieron un tono gélido. No dijo nada, simplemente actuó.

Su cuerpo la aprisionó contra la pared y sus manos bajaron a su pecho mientras intentaba besarla. Kathleen se debatió, decidida a no dejarse someter.

Regulus tuvo que agarrarle las manos, porque ella no cesaba de darle empujones e incluso, a medida que la desesperación iba ganando terreno, golpearlo. Apenas lo hizo, Kathleen le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Eso bastó para que él la soltara y la muchacha aprovechó para abalanzarse hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, Regulus la alcanzó, la volteó y le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente se echó sobre ella.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Kathleen cuando sintió las manos de Regulus en sus pechos. Se revolvió— ¡Déjame!

—No lo creo —dijo él y comenzó a bajar las manos.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Kathleen oyó una exclamación ahogada antes de que el peso de Regulus desapareciera de arriba suyo. Respirando agitadamente, vio a Sirius en la puerta de la habitación, con la varita en la mano y un gesto de furia que nunca había visto en su cara.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le gritó a su hermano, que había salido volando al otro lado del cuarto a causa de su hechizo.

—Vaya, hermanito, no sabía que eras tan celoso. ¿Acaso no puedes compartir?

—No. Vuelvas. A. Acercarte. A. Ella —espetó Sirius entre dientes.

Kathleen se levantó. Sentía las piernas débiles del alivio que la había inundado en el momento en que Sirius llegó. Se acercó a él.

—Podría pedir una compensación, ¿sabes? —continuó Regulus como si nada— Me ha golpeado.

—Yo se lo he ordenado —respondió Sirius al instante—. Le he dicho que no se dejara tocar por nadie. Ella es mía, Regulus, ¿comprendes? Déjala en paz, o no me contendré.

La sacó de allí, y la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla hasta su habitación.

—Ven aquí —susurró apenas cerró la puerta. La tomó de la barbilla y examinó el moretón que se estaba formando en su mejilla. Aquello lo enfureció aún más.

—Maldita sea, Kat... Explícame exactamente qué ha ocurrido.

Ella se lo contó.

—¡Merlín, Kat! ¿Tenías que golpearlo?

La ira nació en Kathleen. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí. ¡No iba a dejar que me forzara!

—No digo eso —exclamó Sirius, al tiempo que suspiraba para calmarse—. Sólo que él es un sangre pura y si quisiera podría haberte matado sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no llegaba?

—¿Qué habría pasado? Seguramente estaría muerta, porque no iba a dejar que siguiera más allá.

Sirius la miró boquiabierto.

—¡¿Es que no tienes el más mínimo afecto por tu vida?! —clamó.

—¡Sí lo tengo! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius! ¿Crees que no quiero vivir? ¿O qué no sé en qué posición estoy? Pues lo sé —replicó con furia—. Pero a pesar de ser una esclava, de no tener siquiera derechos, de que supuestamente mi cuerpo y mi mente pertenezcan a mi amo, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que me despojen de toda mi dignidad y libertad. Porque aún pienso lo que quiero y siento lo que quiero, y defenderé mis principios con uñas y dientes, aunque me cueste la vida. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir, y esta es una de ellas.

—¿Y cómo crees que nos sentiríamos todos nosotros viéndote morir por algo como esto? —preguntó Sirius, que de alguna manera había conseguido mantener un tono de voz calmado.

Kathleen respiró.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Pero no iba a dejar que tu hermano me violara —su voz era absolutamente fría.

Vio que Sirius iba a volver a hablar y espetó:

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que podría haber sucedido?

—¡Porque me importas! —contestó Sirius con exasperación— ¡Porque no sé qué haría si algo te sucediera! ¿No lo entiendes? Te quiero, Kat —negó con la cabeza—. No. Te amo. ¿Qué demonios haría si te pasara algo? —finalizó con un leve tono de angustia en su voz.

Kathleen había escuchado ese discurso sin respirar, el corazón latiéndole a mil en su pecho, completamente olvidada la anterior discusión, centrándose únicamente en lo que Sirius le había dicho. Sin perder tiempo, se precipitó hacia él y lo besó.

Sirius permaneció dos segundos descolocado, y luego reaccionó. La sostuvo de la cintura, la abrazó contra sí y le devolvió el beso con ternura.

—También te amo, Sirius —contestó Kathleen contra sus labios—. No puedo odiar, a pesar de todo, que me hayan capturado, porque si no, no te habría conocido, y eres lo más importante y preciado para mí.

Sirius la apretó suavemente contra sí y volvió a besarla.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Kat? ¿Qué haría...?

—No pienses en eso, Sirius. No hay una respuesta satisfactoria a eso. Enfrentaremos todo a su tiempo. Y ahora tranquilízate, que no ha pasado nada —susurró ella.

Sirius suspiró y asintió, luego sonrió traviesamente y se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrándola con él.

Kathleen soltó una risa al caer.

—Me encanta tu pelo —comentó Sirius mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Y tus ojos.

Ella sonrió.

—A mi encantas por completo —Sirius sonrió con altanería—. Aunque no estoy muy segura de tus besos —bromeó.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar.

—Entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto —y apenas terminó, la besó.

—Están bien; pero encantarme... —hizo una mueca de descontento, continuando con la broma.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa que solo podía calificarse como peligrosa. Se dio vuelta, haciendo que ella terminara bajo su cuerpo y la besó con fiereza. Sus manos la acercaron más a él mientras movía los labios con pasión. Sin que ella se lo esperara, recorrió la línea de su mandíbula con sus besos. Kathleen tuvo que admitir, a través de su mente nublada, que los besos de Sirius eran espectaculares.

Finalmente, la demostración terminó. Kathleen tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración algo agitada.

—Siguen sin encantarme... —murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz, sin abrir los ojos.

—Kathleen —interrumpió él con tono de advertencia.

—...Me fascinan.

Sirius soltó una risa entre dientes antes de ponerse serio.

—¿Te parece bien engañarme de esta manera?

Ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

Sirius soltó su agarre de la cintura de Kathleen y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —se revolvió ella entre risas— ¡Sirius!

Sirius terminó con su castigo y volvió a su posición anterior, abrazándola. Kathleen comenzó a adormecerse sobre su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró mientras sentía las caricias de Sirius en su espalda.

—Yo también, bebé —respondió Sirius, mirándola con adoración.

Se quedaron allí hasta que llegó el momento de ir a casa de James, donde Lily preguntó enseguida qué le había ocurrido a Kathleen. Luego de contestar, Sirius agregó que no sólo había pasado eso, y a modo de explicación besó a Kat delante de todos.

—Siempre he dicho que eres sutil, Sirius —ironizó Remus después de aquello.

•••

Los días pasaron, y a Kat no le costó nada acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Se había encontrado una vez, al llegar a la habitación, que Sirius había desaparecido la cama individual en la que ella dormía, y que la esperaba con una sonrisa traviesa. Kathleen sólo había levantado una ceja, esperando una explicación, aunque francamente ya se hacía una idea de por dónde iba la cosa. Sirius no había dicho nada; pero se había acercado ella, abrazándola, y luego la llevó a la cama, acomodándose muy cerca de ella. Lo único que dijo fue: "Esta cama es más cómoda... Y duermo mejor al lado tuyo". Kathleen estuvo a punto de protestar (¿cómo sabía que dormía mejor al lado suyo si nunca habían dormido juntos?); pero Sirius la miró con cara de cachorrito abandonado en medio de una tormenta, y calló. De modo que a partir de allí dormían en la misma cama. Kat no podía negar que le gustaba sentir los brazos de Sirius rodeándola, la hacía sentir segura y relajada.

Cuando faltaban sólo unos días para que se cumplieran nueve meses desde que Kat había llegado, finalmente ocurrió. Kathleen estaba con los chicos en la mansión Potter, y fue a la biblioteca a buscar una respuesta a la duda que tenía hacía días con respecto a un hechizo. Cuando guardaba el libro, todavía pensando en la respuesta obtenida, oyó pasos bastante apresurados llegando hacia allí. Imposibilitada de ver a causa de la gran estantería que tenía enfrente, imaginó que lo más probable era que fuera Lily, que se había marchado al llegar Remus a buscar a James, que era el único que faltaba. Le pareció escuchar un sollozo bastante ahogado, y asustada, se apuró a llegar a la parte principal de la habitación.

Antes de que llegara, sin embargo, escuchó que alguien más llegaba, esta vez corriendo.

—¡Lily! —gritó alguien que sólo podía ser James.

Kathleen alzó las cejas. Su prima había estado llorando; pero apenas escuchó el grito, los sollozos pararon. Kat la conocía. No sólo estaba triste, también enojada. James no la tendría fácil.

Pensando que era mejor dejarlos solos, y teniendo en cuenta que seguramente, si pasaba por delante arruinaría cualquier posibilidad de que esos dos terminaran juntos, volvió atrás.

No obstante, la biblioteca, por alguna razón, tenía una acústica estupenda, además de que no era tan grande. Básicamente podría escuchar todo lo que hablaran. Suspiró quedamente. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia; pero entre escuchar y que los chicos quedaran juntos, y no escuchar y arruinarles el momento, prefería escuchar. Lily ya la perdonaría. Aunque tampoco tenía que enterarse...

Sin desearlo, escuchó la voz de James llamando a Lily otra vez. Sabía que Lily, al estar ofendida, ni por un segundo demostraría que había llorado, de modo que no la sorprendió escucharle contestar con un amable pero frío "¿Qué, James?".

—¿Estás bien, Lils? —escuchó contestar a James con un tono de voz algo dudoso. Lily verdaderamente podía ser aterradora cuando quería.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —respondió ella nuevamente con ese horrible tono gélido.

—Estabas llorando —afirmó James con suavidad.

El tono de Lily se elevó. Era evidente que no podía negarlo; pero tampoco quería contarle el motivo de su llanto, de manera que eligió pasar a la ofensiva.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si lloré o no? —y Kat se imaginó que lo habría acompañado de una mirada fulminante.

—Sabes perfectamente que me importa, y mucho.

Se escuchó un bufido.

—Lo demuestras de una manera muy curiosa —dijo la chica con voz enfadada.

La leve risa que siguió le indicó a Kat que seguramente James había identificado el problema, aun cuando Lily no se tomaría de buen modo esa muestra de alegría.

Efectivamente, Kat pudo escuchar un "¿De qué te ríes?", antes de que James hablara.

—Lils, escúchame. Lo que has visto... no es lo que parece.

Kat rodó los ojos. Qué frase más trillada. Al parecer Lily estaba de acuerdo, porque se escuchó otro bufido.

—Déjame explicarte —dijo James a toda prisa—. Ella dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo y pensé que seguramente era algún mensaje de su padre, sabes que no es la primera vez que algo así sucede. Fue por eso que acepté y, en cuanto entramos en la habitación, me besó. Te juro que...

—Qué bien. No tienes que explicarme nada, James —dijo Lily todavía con ese tono frío.

—Espera, Lils. Por favor. Yo no quería besarla. De hecho, ¡no lo hice!

Silencio. Kathleen supuso que Lily habría arqueado las cejas o algo así, porque a continuación escuchó:

—¡De verdad! No podría besarla. No podría besar a nadie que no fueras tú.

Kat oyó algo parecido a una exclamación ahogada. Quizás Lily estaba intentando decir algo; pero el asombro se lo impedía.

—Lils, estuve enamorado de ti desde que tenía catorce, desde que llegaste. No podría estar con otra persona, porque la única que me importa, la única a la que amo, es a ti.

Un susurro fue la respuesta de Lily, que Kat no pudo escuchar, y a continuación se oyeron unos ruidos que, claramente, eran besos.

Aprovechando que estaban ocupados, Kat se deslizó rápidamente fuera de la habitación, llegando donde estaban los chicos con una gran sonrisa que demostraba su alegría.

—¡No saben lo que ha pasado! —exclamó delante de Sirius y Remus, aguantando las ganas de dar palmadas— ¡Lily y James!

No hizo falta más. Los chicos abrieron los ojos con asombro y luego sonrieron.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Sirius, y esbozando una gran sonrisa traviesa salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡No, Sirius! —gritaron Kat y Remus al mismo tiempo.

"Adiós a mis esperanzas de que Lily no se entere..." pensó.

•••

Efectivamente, Lily se enteró. (Como para no hacerlo, con Sirius pegando unos gritos que seguro lo habrían oído hasta en las montañas.) Afortunadamente, no le costó demasiado ganarse su perdón, después de todo, la conocía desde que eran niñas.

Luego de esa noticia, los amigos se relajaron. El tiempo ayudaba a ello, ya que se acercaba la Navidad. El ambiente era calmo y alegre, lleno de risas y burlas, y de larga duración, porque aun un mes después seguía siendo de esa forma. En cierta manera, era como si todos esos buenos sentimientos se quedaran en su interior, y ellos le hicieran imposible estar alerta o preocupada.

En ningún momento a Kat se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá eso era, justamente, la calma antes de la tormenta.

Sirius le había avisado que debía salir de viaje por algo referido a los negocios de la familia, y habían quedado que iría acompañado de James. De todas formas, el padre de James había pensado ir, de manera que su hijo lo reemplazaría, y de paso, mantendría un ojo en Sirius, que, en opinión de Kat se tomaba bastante a broma su situación. No sabían exactamente cuánto tardarían; pero calculaban un aproximado de dos o tres días.

Y así, Kathleen se encontraba en esos momentos, en la tarde del segundo día, limpiando, como no podía ser de otra manera, la brillante vasija de plata de los Black.

Siendo una tarea tan repetitiva y aburrida, la joven dejó vagar sus pensamientos, y estos terminaron, como era de esperarse, en su novio.

Recordaba la noche anterior al viaje. Sirius la había visto algo desanimada, y se había encargado de hacerle olvidar cualquier pensamiento a base de besos.

Kat suspiró. Extrañaba a Sirius, aunque no lo admitiría frente a él. (Bueno, quizás lo haría; pero sólo una vez y en voz baja.) Por un lado, él ya lo sabía (la conocía bien, después de todo), y por otro, eso solo haría que su ego creciera aún más, y Kathleen no estaba segura de que eso fuera conveniente.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda hizo que se tensara. Oyó a varias personas entrando en la habitación; pero siguió cumpliendo su tarea, como debía hacer un esclavo. Supuso que le ordenarían retirarse; pero lo único que hicieron fue sentarse.

Cara Sonriente entró con una bandeja, la dejó sobre la mesa y se fue.

Kat siguió limpiando, aunque se preguntaba por qué no le mandaban irse. ¿Sería posible que no la vieran? Después de todo, la sala era grande, y bastante oscura, al igual que toda la casa; pero no le parecía que al extremo de no verla.

El problema era que no podía marcharse si no se lo ordenaban, o la castigarían, aunque también la castigarían si la descubrían "espiando", claro.

Suspirando mentalmente, intentó fundirse con la oscuridad y no hacer ruido mientras frotaba la plata. ¿No podían esos idiotas elegir otro día para hacer su estúpida reunión?

Les dio una ojeada. Walburga se sentaba tiesa y orgullosa, a su lado, la señora Black, comportándose como si estuviera en un trono. Bellatrix parecía ansiosa, y Regulus miraba a las mujeres con calma y un cierto aire aburrido.

—Bien —comenzó a decir Walburga—. Estoy segura de que saben para qué los he llamado. La situación es insostenible. Sirius debe morir.

A Kat casi se le cae la cuchara que sostenía; pero la parte de su mente que estaba pendiente de que no la descubrieran, lo evitó. Apretó los dientes para impedir hacer algún ruido.

Bellatrix sonrió con crueldad y satisfacción.

—Yo me encargo —dijo sin dudar y con entusiasmo, como si le hubieran dicho que tenía que preparar una fiesta.

Walburga y su madre asintieron. Kat se estremeció. A Bellatrix le gustaba jugar con la comida antes de comérsela, lo que significaba que seguramente torturaría a Sirius durante bastante rato antes de matarlo.

Bellatrix miró en su dirección, seguramente oyendo algo, y Kathleen pensó que estaba perdida cuando Regulus, dándole una rápida ojeada, se apresuró a hablar. La muchacha se preguntó si la había visto y había querido ayudarla, o si solo fue casualidad.

—¿Y dónde lo haremos?

—Había pensado en hacerlo en la casa —contestó Walburga.

—Me parece bien —intervino Soraya—. Creo que, dentro de cinco días, en Navidad, es la ocasión perfecta. Walburga y Reg vendrán antes a casa, y Bella se colará aquí y se encargará de Sirius —siguió con naturalidad, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

—Claro que...— comenzó Bellatrix con esa odiosa voz; pero no pudo seguir. Afuera de la habitación se escuchó un estruendo que sorprendió a todos. Kat pegó un respingo; pero al parecer ese pequeño movimiento bastó para delatarla.

—¡Sangre sucia! —espetó Walburga— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Estaba limpiando, mi señora —dijo, obligándose a hablar con tranquilidad, mostrándole la plata y el trapo.

El cruciatus llegó sin previo aviso mientras Walburga preguntaba qué había escuchado.

—No sé de qué habla, mi señora... —dijo cuando la mujer levantó la varita— No escuché nada, estaba limpiando.

Las mujeres no parecían conformes.

—Permíteme, tía, yo me encargo de esta escoria —dijo Bellatrix mientras se adelantaba con una sonrisa sádica y la varita levantada.

—No soporto los gritos —dijo Soraya con afectación—. ¿Me acompañas fuera, Reg?

El susodicho asintió al tiempo que Walburga declaraba que después de ver qué había sido ese ruido, se reuniría con ellos.

Kat tragó saliva. Estaba asustada.

Bellatrix le lanzó dos crucios antes de preguntar cualquier cosa. Kathleen sintió su cuerpo sacudirse con descontrol, acometido por insufribles dolores. Se mordió los labios hasta sentir su sangre para no gritar.

—¿Qué has escuchado, sangre sucia?

—Nada... No escuché nada —respondió entre jadeos.

— _¡Crucio!_ ¡No me mientas! —exclamó la bruja— ¡Dime qué oíste!

No levantó el hechizo. Esforzándose por hablar, Kat insistió:

—¡No miento! —se le escapó un sollozo— ¡No oí nada, lo juro...! Estaba del otro lado... de la habitación —sintió sus ojos rodar en sus cuencas, le pareció que iba a desmayarse—... No escuché nada...

Bellatrix no parecía convencida. Le soltó cruciatus tras cruciatus, provocando que la resistencia de Kat se fuera acabando, y la chica no pudo evitar soltar gritos desgarradores mezclados con llanto. Aun así, no traicionó su historia, porque eso significaría tanto su fin como el de Sirius, y tenía que evitar que algo le sucediera. Finalmente, después de múltiples gritos, cuando ya la sangre salía de su nariz, boca y varios cortes a lo largo del cuerpo, los temblores no abandonaban su cuerpo y Kat se sentía más muerta que viva, Bellatrix pareció aceptar la explicación de la muchacha y se retiró.

Como pudo, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y el cuerpo entumecido de dolor, Kat consiguió llegar hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y se abandonó a la inconsciencia.

•••

—¡Kat! ¡Despierta! ¡Kat, abre los ojos! ¡Vamos, bebé, por favor! —la voz tenía un tono de desesperación mientras la llamaba.

Kathleen estaba perdida en la oscuridad, y verdaderamente no identificaba la voz que le decía que despertara; pero aun así supo que debía hacerle caso.

—¡Por favor, Kat! ¡Vamos, bebé!

Kathleen hizo un esfuerzo, parpadeó varias veces mientras despejaba su cabeza y lentamente iba recordando todo lo sucedido. El rostro angustiado de Sirius la recibió en cuanto pudo enfocar los ojos con claridad. Intentó sentarse.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con preocupación mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda para ayudarla a incorporar su torso.

Kat quiso responderle; pero su garganta solo emitió un susurro muy bajo. Finalmente señaló la puerta, y a continuación su oído. Sirius pareció entenderla, porque sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo.

—Listo —aclaró—, ya no pueden escucharnos— la abrazó con dulzura y sus ojos plateados refulgieron llenos de preocupación cuando vio que Kat hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta—. Dime que pasó, cariño —murmuró mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con una floritura de varita.

Kat se aclaró la garganta; pero no sirvió de nada. Con una voz ronca apenas más alta que un susurro, y haciendo muecas de vez en cuando por el ardor en su garganta, Kat le contó lo ocurrido mientras Sirius se ocupaba de sus cortes abiertos. Para cuando terminó, tenía muy en claro que Sirius estaba más preocupado por ella y enfadado por la tortura que por todo lo que supuestamente iban a hacerle. Él maldijo en voz baja a toda su familia.

—Ven, acuéstate, bebé. Tienes que descansar —le dijo un momento después tiernamente, mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

Kat se abrazó a él.

—Sirius... —comenzó, su voz ronca.

—Shhh, cariño. No te preocupes, mañana hablaremos de todo con los chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora sólo duerme. Me quedaré a tu lado, bebé —aclaró al ver su mirada. Kat sabía que Sirius ardía en deseos de "vengarla", por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero tampoco era tan inconsciente.

Lo último que sintió fue el beso que le dio Sirius cariñosamente, al tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad su espalda.

Al día siguiente, Kathleen se sentía mejor. Sirius la había dejado dormir hasta muy tarde, incluso saltándose el almuerzo, y Kat se lo agradecía. Su cuerpo ya no estaba dolorido, exceptuando su abdomen (la mayoría de los hechizos iban dirigidos hacia allí. Parecía que después de golpear repetidamente en ese lugar, producía el mismo efecto que un gran golpe), y sus labios, que básicamente se había destrozado de tanto morderlos.

Su voz seguía siendo un ronco susurro, aunque la garganta ya no dolía como antes. A Sirius se le oscurecían los ojos de rabia cada vez que la escuchaba hablar. Era evidente que había gritado con todas sus fuerzas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y sus cuerdas vocales estaban muy dañadas.

En cuanto pudieron, dejaron la casa procurando que nadie los viera, porque, como dijo Sirius, "si les llego a ver un solo pelo, les reorganizaré la cara a golpes".

Sirius se encargó de relatar lo sucedido apenas llegaron, y, cuando James consiguió calmar a Lily (que se había puesto tan furiosa que su magia se descontroló y estalló varias cosas de vidrio), ella misma arrastró a Kat hasta la cocina para que comiera algo tibio que no le hiciera daño al tragar.

Cuando volvieron, los chicos estaban enfrascados en una conversación/plan, anotando en un pergamino varios planes de refuerzo.

A Kathleen no le hacía ilusión volver a la mansión Black; pero la cuestión era que, si su familia quería matarlo, intentaría hacerlo en cualquier momento o lugar, y era preferible saber cuándo lo intentarían que andar a ciegas.

—Bien, entonces, si lo hacen el día de Navidad...— comenzó Remus a repasar; pero Kat lo interrumpió.

—No creo que lo hagan en Navidad —susurró—, no van a arriesgarse con un plan que no están seguros de si escuché o no... Me parece más probable que estén alertas por si se da la ocasión.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo James, que parecía intentar actuar con normalidad y no prestar demasiada atención a la ronquera que Kat tenía por voz.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo —aclaró Remus, que miraba pensativamente el pergamino—. Bien, es obvio que, si cualquiera de ustedes dos —dijo mirando a Sirius y a Kat—, ve que pasa algo, tiene que enviar un patronus por ayuda. El verdadero problema, en realidad, es cómo entrar en tu casa. Si lo hicieran en Navidad, tú mismo podrías ayudarnos a entrar; pero si no lo hacen...

—Se olvidan de que también puedo defenderme solo —repuso Sirius con los ojos algo entrecerrados.

Kathleen rodó los ojos; pero no habló. James y Remus compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

—Nadie duda de tu capacidad para defenderte, Sirius —dijo Lily con una sonrisa—; pero, ¿qué pasaría si ellos cambian el plan y deciden atacarte todos juntos? ¿O si consiguen desarmarte? ¿O si toman a Kat para que te rindas? —ante esta última pregunta Sirius se tensó. Era evidente para todos que, si Kat estaba en peligro, preferiría entregarse a arriesgarla— Además, si alguno de nosotros estuviera en esa situación, ¿no irías tú a salvarnos? —preguntó, muy consciente de la respuesta.

—De acuerdo —suspiró, derrotado.

Kat esbozó una sonrisa burlona y le guiñó un ojo a su prima, que también sonreía con diversión.

De igual forma, por mucho que se rompieron la cabeza, no parecía haber una solución, exceptuando quizás el hecho de avisar a las autoridades que había llegado un patronus pidiendo ayuda; pero que no podían pasar.

Aun así, no era del todo recomendable porque, pese que la familia Potter era conocida y seguramente su influencia les permitiría tener rápido la atención, el Ministerio podía tardar bastante en llegar.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, se despidieron con bastante rabia y rogando que a los Black no se les ocurriera implementar el plan a la brevedad, porque verdaderamente la mansión Black era una fortaleza.

Kat no pudo evitar aferrarse a Sirius en el camino de regreso, estaba asustada y nerviosa, y sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerados. Sirius no comentó nada, sólo pasó un brazo por su cintura, le dio un beso en la frente y apretó con ligereza su brazo, en un mensaje silencioso de "todo irá bien".

La casa parecía vacía cuando llegaron. De igual forma, Kathleen seguía mirando por encima del hombro mientras atravesaban el pasillo y subían las escaleras, como si esperara que, en cualquier momento, alguien saltara desde las sombras para emboscarlos.

Prácticamente ya llegaban a la seguridad de su cuarto (si es que se podía hablar de seguridad cuando estabas en la boca del lobo), cuando Kat lo sintió.

Fue algo muy inconsciente, simplemente sus piernas se tensaron y su respiración se aceleró. A su lado Sirius tensó la espalda, sus ojos vagando por la oscuridad, buscando el peligro.

Tres segundos.

En tres segundos las cosas se precipitaron.

El primer hechizo salió desde un lugar a su izquierda, y ambos se movieron para evitar que les diera. Sirius ya tenía su varita en mano, y Kat se lo pensó un segundo antes de sacarla; pero Sirius se lo impidió. Al tiempo que conjuraba un escudo, su mano la agarró de la muñeca y negó con su cabeza. Kat hubiera rodado los ojos si no se hubieran encontrado en medio de una batalla. Lo querían matar, y ¿él se preocupaba por si a ella la podían juzgar por atacar a un sangre pura con magia?

Sin embargo, Kathleen tuvo que sacar la varita cuando vio llegar otro hechizo desde la derecha. Para la tranquilidad de Sirius, sólo utilizó un escudo, y posteriormente, a medida que más maldiciones llegaban, hechizos defensivos.

—Hay que salir de aquí —le murmuró Sirius lo más bajo posible mientras la empujaba contra la pared para evitar que un Avada le diera.

Kat solo asintió con la cabeza. Con tantos hechizos volando, y sin ningún lugar para esconderse, no durarían mucho, y además estaban atrapados.

Kathleen recordó uno de los hechizos favoritos de Tommy y sonrió.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró, sin hacer caso de la mirada extrañada de Sirius—. ¡Ahora!

Su novio obedeció, y Kat lanzó el hechizo. El destello de luz blanca fue tan potente que deslumbró a los atacantes. Kat inmediatamente tiró a Sirius de la mano. Él se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia las escaleras, vigilando su espalda y asegurándose de que Kathleen estuviera lo más segura posible. Mientras, ella mandó su patronus a Lily y los chicos.

El hechizo de desarme que les llegó de frente, por lo tanto, los tomó completamente por sorpresa. Sus varitas saltaron de sus manos a las de su atacante. Regulus y Walburga estaban parados en las escaleras, justo delante suyo.

Kat sintió cómo Sirius se tensaba y la acercaba a él con cuidado, echando una mirada por encima de su hombro.

Walburga los fulminó con la mirada.

—Encárgate de la sangre sucia, Reg —dijo a continuación, provocando que Sirius la sujetara con más fuerza contra sí.

—No te atrevas —gruñó, la plata de sus ojos convertida en nubes de tormenta.

—No estás en posición de decidir, primito —dijo una voz infantil detrás de ellos. Bellatrix.

Sirius abrió la boca; pero Kat apretó su brazo. No era momento de ponerse a discutir. Ellos tenían las armas, por lo que, probablemente, recibirían una buena dosis de cruciatus si no opinaban igual que ellos, lo que, efectivamente, era el caso.

Regulus actuó rápidamente. Mientras Sirius estaba distraído, extendió la mano, aferró el brazo de Kat y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, arrastrándola.

—¡Kat! —gritó Sirius con desesperación.

Ella lo miró con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

—Todo irá bien —susurró, aunque no tuvo idea de si Sirius la escuchó o no.

Pudo oír como Bellatrix se burlaba, y supo que Sirius no tardaría mucho en perder la cabeza, después de todo, si había algo que verdaderamente sacaba de sus casillas a Sirius era que amenazaran a sus seres queridos.

Kat volvió su atención a Regulus. Tenía que recuperar su varita, y también, de algún modo, evitar que la sacaran de la casa, o no podría volver a entrar.

Regulus estaba muy concentrado en algo, y Kat aprovechó: se abalanzó sobre él, impulsándolos a ambos contra una pared llena de cuadros de antepasados que, por alguna razón, no eran mágicos.

Regulus intentó darse la vuelta. Sólo consiguió voltearse un poco antes de que el puño de Kat impactara en su estómago. Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones en una gran mezcla de grito ahogado y suspiro. Sin embargo, actuó con ingenio.

Sin darse tiempo para quejas, sujetó la muñeca de Kat cuando intentó darle otro golpe. Con un movimiento seguro, la hizo dar vuelta, quedando Kathleen con la espalda pegada al pecho de Regulus.

—Vamos, no pierdas tiempo —dijo él con voz nerviosa, y a continuación siguió caminando hacia la salida.

Desconcertada, Kat no advirtió que llegaban a la puerta hasta que estuvieron a su lado.

Regulus pareció saber lo que pensaba, porque se apresuró a salir de la casa. La arrastró en dirección al lado derecho de la casa, produciendo que Kat se desconcertara aún más.

Una vez que estuvieron amparados bajo los árboles, Regulus la miró fijamente y sacó dos varitas de su bolsillo. Kat reconoció la suya y la de Sirius.

—Toma —dijo él en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kat, completamente perdida. ¿Era su imaginación, o Regulus estaba ayudándolos?

—Escucha, no hay mucho tiempo —siguió él, agarrando con una mano su brazo, asegurándose que ella le prestaba atención—. Tienen que entrar rápido. Sirius estará en los sótanos, ¿los conoces? —esperó que Kat asintiera— La única que estará allí con él será Bellatrix. Mi madre y mi tía seguramente estarán en la sala de estar. Si Bella grita, la escucharán, y mi madre puede manejar las protecciones de la casa para atacarlos. Si eso sucede, estarán muertos. Es importante que no hagan ruido, ¿de acuerdo?

Kat asintió, dejando la confusión para después.

—¿Y las protecciones?

Regulus sonrió.

—Las protecciones no te afectan si entras bajo tierra. Si hacen un túnel justo allí —señaló una porción de tierra a la izquierda de la segunda ventana— podrán entrar a las mazmorras, un piso más abajo encontrarás a Sirius.

Mientras Kat volvía a asentir, Regulus siguió.

—Procuraré distraer a mi madre y mi tía para darles tiempo. ¡Ahora ve! Sabes que a Bellatrix le gusta divertirse.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —preguntó, incapaz de entender esa situación. ¿Era posible que lo hubiera juzgado mal? ¿O esto sólo era parte de un plan mayor?

—No estoy de acuerdo con las creencias de mi madre; pero tengo otra forma de demostrarlo, una que me permite vivir de forma más relajada que Sirius —dijo—. Además, no quiero ni voy a dejar que mi hermano muera —terminó, con la determinación brillándole en sus ojos.

—Pero... tú intentaste... —balbuceó Kat desorientada, porque sus recuerdos decían una cosa y el presente otra.

—Sabía que Sirius estaba por llegar —sonrió—, y debía actuar ante mi madre. Sirius no sabía nada, hace unos años que cree que estoy completamente de acuerdo con las ideas de mi madre —se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Kathleen lo vio claro en aquel momento. Regulus parecía estar perdido en algún recuerdo desagradable, porque sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos. Entendió que nunca había visto al verdadero Regulus, y que el chico se la pasaba actuando para hacerles creer a su familia que él estaba de su parte. Viendo como había reaccionado la familia a la abierta resistencia de Sirius, Kat tenía que admitir que era un paso más inteligente que el de su hermano.

—Gracias —susurró, y Reg sonrió levemente.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kat echó a correr. Debía llegar con los chicos.

•••

Se encontró a los chicos a mitad de camino. Su cara debía decirlo todo, porque James hizo uso de un vocabulario no muy propio (aunque, todo hay que decirlo, acertado para la situación).

Les explicó rápidamente lo que le había dicho Reg, y echaron a correr hacia la casa de los Black. Llegados a ese punto, no tenían más opción que confiar en que su declaración era verdadera, y poner todas sus esperanzas en ello, porque si no rescataban a Sirius para ese día, significaría que él estaría muerto.

—Bien —susurró James cuando llegaron—, es hora.

Remus y Lily se encargaron de hacer el túnel, mientras James y Kathleen ponían algunas protecciones para impedir que cualquiera entrara por allí (sobretodo alguien que estuviera de parte de los Black).

Con el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho, Kat entró apenas su prima y Remus terminaron el trabajo. Oyó a James pedirle a Lils que se cubriera con la Capa de Invisibilidad. Cuando ella protestó, su novio alegó que actuaría de elemento sorpresa, y que, de esa manera, podría salvar a cualquiera que estuviera en peligro.

El túnel no era demasiado alto; pero servía a sus propósitos, y pronto todos estuvieron delante de una pared de piedra que era, sin ninguna duda, el sótano de los Black. Después de hacer un hechizo para evitar que se escuchara el ruido, una pequeña explosión abrió un boquete en la piedra. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Kat escuchó un grito desgarrador provenir de abajo suyo. Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y apretó los puños con furia.

Lily se ocultó bajo la capa y Kat los guió fuera de la habitación con presura. Sabía que Bellatrix se entusiasmaría con el hecho de torturar a su primo.

Regulus parecía tener razón en dos cosas: nadie había venido ni había sido alertado de que algo pasaba, y tanto Walburga como su cuñada se encontraban en los pisos superiores. Kat podía escuchar un leve murmullo proveniente de arriba.

Intentando no hacer ruido, Kathleen bajó las escaleras, encontrándose en un largo y sombrío pasillo con varias puertas de madera maciza. El olor a humedad y encierro le perforaba la nariz. Un nuevo quejido resonó por el lugar, y a Kat le pareció que vibraba dentro de su pecho. Su corazón se agitó.

Compartió una mirada con James y Remus, y se lanzó hacia adelante, siguiendo los gritos, que se hacían más fuertes a medida en que avanzaban hacia el final del corredor.

Remus la tomó del brazo cuando llegaron ante la puerta, deteniéndola. Él y James se comunicaron con una mirada y unos cuantos gestos. James se colocó delante de la puerta, la varita lista, mientras Remus apuntaba a la cerradura, preparado para abrirla.

"Qué conexión" pensó Kat. Estaba tan asustada por Sirius que su mente se distraía, buscando calmarla.

Respiró hondo varias veces, recordando a Tommy: "Mantén la calma y te será más fácil salir del peligro. Si pierdes la cabeza, pierdes oportunidades."

Una mano se posó en su hombro, apretando delicadamente. Su prima. Kat le agradecía la intención; pero era francamente algo aterrador sentir el tacto de una mano que no podías ver.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo, y James fue rápido al lanzar un aturdidor.

Bellatrix era una bruja excepcional, eso Kathleen tenía que reconocérselo, y esquivó el hechizo, aunque su irrupción la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, la fuerza combinada de Remus, James y Kat, que lanzaron un hechizo tras otro, logró dejarla fuera de combate.

Kat corrió inmediatamente hacia Sirius, que intentaba calmar su respiración y, Kat lo conocía demasiado, controlar su cuerpo para que sus piernas no temblaran cuando se parara. Lo tomó de la mano, necesitando de su contacto; pero sabiendo que no era momento para abrazos, y le entregó su varita.

—¿Cómo entraron aquí? —preguntó, la confusión pintada en sus ojos.

—Larga historia, Canuto —respondió James con voz alegre ahora que su amigo ya no estaba siendo torturado—. Te la contaremos después. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

—No lo creo.

La voz proveniente de la puerta los sorprendió. Kat no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber a quién se enfrentaban. O a quienes, mejor dicho, porque Kat oía dos respiraciones. Las señoras Black.

La rubia repartió varias maldiciones asesinas que Kat y los chicos tuvieron que evitar.

Si bien aquello no les sirvió a las señoras Black para vencerlos, si les dio tiempo para lanzar un Reenervate a Bellatrix. Ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida y confusa; pero se recobró rápidamente.

Sirius gruñó.

—Ni se atrevan —dio un paso adelante, furioso—, ya es suficiente.

—No es suficiente, primito. No cuando todavía tienes el control de los negocios Black, cuando tus estúpidas opiniones son tan tenidas en cuenta por ser el heredero de los Black.

Sirius volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Kat sabía que los negocios no le gustaban nada, ¡y encima una de las razones por la que lo atacaban era esa!

Sin decir una palabra más, el duelo comenzó. Walburga y su cuñada eran buenas brujas. Bellatrix era un punto aparte. Era más que capaz de luchar contra varios oponentes a la vez; pero ahora solo Sirius y James peleaban contra ella.

Lily todavía no había intervenido. Quizás porque había captado la mirada censuradora de su novio. O quizás (y lo más probable en opinión de Kat), simplemente esperaba a ver quién era el que necesitaba más ayuda.

Kat pronto sacó del medio a Soraya. Su oponente era buena; pero Kat tenía una especialización en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Walburga era otro cantar. Kathleen sabía que Remus era muy bueno; pero la vieja bruja de verdad se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Levantó la varita, lista para ayudarlo, cuando Lily se le adelantó. Un rayo de luz de color rojo salió de la nada e impactó contra sus costillas, aturdiéndola.

Kat volteó la cabeza entonces, deseosa de saber cómo iba el duelo con Bellatrix.

Sirius le hizo una seña a James, que retrocedió. Kat entrecerró los ojos antes de morderse los labios. ¡El estúpido de su novio quería venganza contra su prima, y necesitaba hacerlo él solito! Suspiró con frustración, porque sabía que en verdad era una necesidad de Sirius, no un simple capricho.

Aun así, pensaba gritarle un par de cosas cuando esto terminara.

Los dos combatientes movían tan rápido las varitas que estas se veían como un borrón negro. Y qué decir de ellos mismos. Se movían con ligereza y fluidez, como si hubieran nacido para eso, sin abandonar en ningún momento la elegancia propia de los Black.

Por un momento, Kat creyó que todo saldría bien. El hechizo desarmador de Sirius estaba demasiado cerca de su prima como para que ésta pudiera evitarlo, y no parecía que reaccionara a tiempo para hacer un escudo.

El hechizo apenas tocaba su pecho cuando una voz proveniente de su costado los sobresaltó.

Kat se giró rápidamente. Walburga había despertado, y ellos, distraídos en la pelea de primos, no se habían dado cuenta.

Walburga gritó algo que no parecía ser un hechizo, y agitó su varita; pero no hacia ellos, sino que hizo una floritura en el aire con ella.

Kat sintió el aire espesarse a su alrededor. La nuca le picó al entrar en contacto con la magia. Su mente comprendió, de pronto, lo que la señora de casa había gritado.

Tenía razón, no era un hechizo, eran runas. Había manipulado las protecciones.

Kat sintió cómo su rostro empalidecía. Su corazón se agitó en su pecho. Recordó las palabras de Sirius: "Créeme, no quieres sufrir esos hechizos en carne propia..."

¡Por Merlín!

En un principio, no pasó nada. Y entonces Kat lo sintió. Se sentía como cuando subías a una montaña, con menos oxígeno para respirar...

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta; pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Las protecciones de una casa estaban ligadas a la sangre de la familia.

Kathleen abrió la boca inconscientemente, buscando respirar. Podía ver cómo el resto de sus amigos se ahogaba lentamente, al igual que ella. El único no afectado era Sirius, que los miraba absolutamente horrorizado.

Vio que Bellatrix aprovechaba ese momento para dirigir su varita (que había recuperado) hacia Sirius.

Tal vez fue un deseo de hacer pagar a aquella loca, tal vez Kat sólo quería proteger a Sirius, tal vez quería darle una oportunidad de salvar el día (y sus vidas) a su novio. O tal vez, mucho más probablemente, era una mezcla de las tres opciones.

El caso es que apuntó hacia Bellatrix, y se concentró en el hechizo no verbal.

Se oyó un ¡PUM!, y repentinamente, la prima de Sirius se vio rodeada de cuerdas que la aprisionaban y amordazaban. Un último hechizo por parte de Kat, que ya sentía esa incómoda sensación de apremio por un poco de aire, la desarmó.

Kat cayó de rodillas. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Sirius.

Éste se enfrentó a su madre.

—Revierte el hechizo— gruñó.

Su madre sólo soltó una carcajada.

Los pulmones de Kathleen clamaban por aire. Su boca intentaba aspirar; pero lo único que conseguía era vacío.

—Podemos llegar a un trato. Me iré de aquí —comenzó Sirius—; pero solo si levantas el hechizo.

Walburga lo consideró. Agitó la varita y algo de aire se filtró por la nariz de Kat y sus amigos. No había retirado el hechizo; pero tenían la posibilidad de respirar. Poco. Pero lo hacían.

—Quiero que te vayas de la región, y renuncies a los títulos y herencias de la familia Black.

Sirius dudó. Nada lo haría más feliz; pero él era el único, junto con los Potter, que lograba parar a todos esos sangre limpia e impedir que cometieran tantas injusticias.

Los ojos de Sirius se conectaron con los de James, Remus y Kat. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con decisión. Sabía qué era lo correcto. Y qué opción les permitiría salir con vida de allí.

—No —negó Kat en un murmullo.

Supo, al momento de decirlo, que su prima, James y Remus estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Walburga se movió hacia ella. Movió la varita como si blandiera un látigo y gritó algo con la cara contorsionada de rabia. Llamas púrpuras salieron de su varita y se dirigieron a la muchacha.

Kat no conocía el hechizo. Rápidamente convocó un Protego.

A pesar de ello, el hechizo de Walburga era demasiado potente para el escudo. Las llamas disminuyeron su tamaño; pero prosiguieron su camino hacia su pecho.

Kat sintió que el mundo se teñía de dolor cuando el fuego violeta atravesó su torso. Se sentía como cuchillos afilados golpeando y rasgando la carne en su rostro y costillas.

Pronto se sintió a punto de desmayarse. Su visión oscureciéndose.

—¡Kat! —Sirius gritó.

Agitó su varita y comenzó un duelo con su madre.

Kat sintió el tacto de una mano delicada mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Lily. La vio mover la boca, desprovista ahora de la Capa, pero no oyó sus palabras. Se sentía extrañamente desconectada de la realidad, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. O pesadilla, más bien, a juzgar por el dolor que sentía.

La casa vibró. Kat podría haber apostado que hubo un estruendo, porque la gente se giró hacia la puerta. Repentinamente, por ella entraron varios hombres con las varitas listas y trajes del ministerio.

Kat no podía escuchar nada; pero veía las reacciones de la gente. Varios parecían gritar, suponía que pidiendo explicaciones y tratando de hacerse escuchar.

Vio a James y Sirius (este último mirando cada diez segundos hacia ella), acercarse al que estaba al mando de la operación y explicar rápidamente lo sucedido.

Mientras Lily y Remus se afanaban en torno a ella (no tenía idea de qué estaban haciendo), Sirius se acercó.

Le tomó la cabeza con delicadeza y la apoyó en su regazo. Kathleen vio que su boca se movía, y aunque no podía oírlo, sí podía entender la súplica en sus ojos plateados.

Apretó su mano antes de caer en la inconsciencia, diciéndole que sí, aguantaría.

Cuando Kat abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aún débil y algo dolorida, lo primero que vio fue a Sirius, algo ojeroso; pero dedicándole una maravillosa sonrisa de alivio.

Intentó sentarse en la cama; pero el dolor que sintió en el pecho la disuadió.

—No te muevas, Kat —dijo Sirius a toda prisa, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. La herida que causó la maldición que te mandó la arpía de mi madre todavía no se ha curado. Los sanadores te han recetado un montón de remedios.

—Ya veo —dijo Kat por lo bajo.

Sirius le dio una sonrisa algo triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Quizás te suene descabellado; pero como si me hubieran lanzado una maldición que te rompe las costillas.

Sirius le sonrió burlonamente.

—Supongo que, si puedes burlarte de lo sucedido, estás bastante bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius? —preguntó.

Su novio suspiró.

—Un montón de cosas —dijo, y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido.

Parecía ser que Regulus había avisado al Ministerio, razón por la cual éste apareció repentinamente. Luego de que escucharan el testimonio de los sangre limpia presentes, habían arrestado a Walburga, Bellatrix y Soraya.

Según Sirius, el ministerio les pidió que testificaran en los juicios, y las tres mujeres fueron encontradas culpables de intento de homicidio hacia dos sangre limpia (Sirius y James) y un mestizo, y de la tortura de un sangre pura, por lo que fueron llevadas a Azkaban.

El hecho de que dos esclavas, Lily y Kat, hubieran utilizado magia contra tres sangre limpia no había sido tenido en cuenta, porque intentaban defender a sus amos. Los jueces habían considerado muy interesante el hecho de que, en realidad, ni Sirius ni James les habían ordenado defenderlos, sino que lo habían hecho ellas por plena voluntad.

Su "envidiable lealtad y desinterés por su propia seguridad" que les había impulsado a "defender a sus amos aun a costa de su propia vida", como dijeron los del Ministerio, fue considerada digna de una recompensa, si sus amos estaban de acuerdo.

Sirius y James no tuvieron ni que pensarlo: inmediatamente pidieron la liberación de sus novias. De por vida.

—¿Soy... libre? —preguntó incrédulamente Kat.

Sirius sonrió. La alegría brillaba, ahora que su novia estaba despierta, en sus ojos plateados, volviéndolos más brillantes.

—Lo eres. Ahora puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Kat lo abrazó, sin importarle el dolor en su pecho. No sabía qué decir, y la única forma de mostrarle a Sirius cuánto se lo agradecía y la emocionaba era así, con un gesto, sin palabras.

—¡Kat! No debes moverte —regañó Sirius atrapado en ese abrazo de oso.

Kat sólo apretó más fuerte en respuesta.

—Gracias, Sirius —besó su mejilla.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. Era lo que correspondía. Además, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Kat lo besó.

—Te amo —susurró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sirius sonrió cálidamente.

—Yo también, bebé.

—Y ahora, ¿puedes darme una razón válida para el hecho de que no has dormido nada? —dijo con severidad Kat.

—¡Estaba preocupado!

—Y eso te autoriza a no dormir porque...

—Calla —cortó Sirius, algo divertido—. ¿Sabes? Ya sé por qué dormida te ves más linda...

—¡Sirius!

Él rió.

•••

Luego de recuperarse, aproximadamente después de dos semanas (el dolor en sus costillas se disparaba con cualquier movimiento), Kat y Lily habían visitado a Tommy, Arthur y a sus padres en su pueblo natal, explicándole los hechos, y, sobre todo, aclarándoles por qué no volvían: estaban demasiado enamoradas como para abandonar a sus novios, aunque prometieron ir a visitar tan seguido como pudieran.

Kat no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina, después de todo, era muy agradable.

Vivían en la mansión Black, que ambos hermanos estaban remodelando para convertirla en algo más alegre. (La relación entre Sirius y Regulus era algo incómoda; pero avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Y no olvidemos que ambos parecían bastante contentos por eso.)

Seguían reuniéndose en casa de James todas las tardes, aunque ahora se había unido una nueva integrante: Nimphadora Tonks, una joven metamorfomaga que prefería teñirse el pelo de rosa. Remus la había conocido en sus dos años de exilio, como le decían Sirius y James, y al parecer, eran familiares desheredados de los Black. La madre de Tonks (como le gustaba que la llamaran, ya que odiaba su nombre), Andrómeda, era hermana de Bellatrix y Narcissa; pero como se había casado con un sangre sucia, habían renegado de ella. Ahora que Soraya y Bellatrix, por no contar a Walburga, estaban encarceladas, Sirius le había pedido que volvieran, después de todo, siempre había sido su prima favorita.

Para todos resultaba evidente que Tonks estaba enamoradísima de Remus, y era obvio que a él ella no le era indiferente, por no decir que prácticamente adoraba el suelo que pisaba. Pero a Remus a terco no le ganaba nadie, y él estaba empecinado en que era peligroso que tuvieran una relación por ser él un hombre lobo.

Aun así, contando los esfuerzos que hacían todos, y los propios intentos de Tonks, Kat estaba segura de que su firmeza no duraría mucho. Ya había notado que cada vez le era más difícil a Remus negarse... Pronto se harían novios, estaba segura.

Igual que estaba segura de que más temprano que tarde, James le pediría matrimonio a Lily, y su prima aceptaría de inmediato, claro.

—¿Qué haces?

Kat se dio vuelta algo sobresaltada.

Sirius la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Como se aburría, había estado limpiando.

—No tenía nada que hacer.

Sirius levantó una ceja burlonamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podías hacer cualquier cosa, como, no sé, leer, y tú elegiste limpiar?

Kat le lanzó el trapo. Sirius agachó la cabeza para evitarlo al tiempo que lanzaba una risa.

—Ven.

Kat lo siguió hasta la habitación, entonces lo miró con curiosidad. Sirius parecía algo incómodo... ¿o estaba más bien asustado?

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

Kat lo miró sin entender.

—Eh... ¿esperar que llegue la tarde para ir a casa de James?

—No. Me refiero a si has pensado lo que harás luego, a largo plazo —la observó con ansiedad.

—Bueno, no —respondió Kathleen bastante desubicada—. Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que queramos hacer, y con las oportunidades que aparezcan...

—¿Nosotros? —cuestionó Sirius.

—Sí, nosotros. No esperabas que decidiera irme y dejarte aquí, ¿no?

Aunque Kat lo había dicho en broma, se dio cuenta, por el rostro de Sirius, que se refería exactamente a eso.

Suspiró, sin saber si sentirse enojada (por la falta de confianza) o enternecida (porque Sirius dudando de sí mismo era ciertamente adorable). Sin querer arruinar su buen humor, eligió la segunda opción.

Se acercó y le tomó la cara entre las manos, con firmeza.

—Entiendes que te amo, ¿verdad, Sirius? No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti.

Él sonrió. Parecía traviesamente alegre. La clase de sonrisa que te daba mala espina.

—Era lo que quería escuchar —murmuró. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y la agarró de la cintura—. Entonces, cásate conmigo.

Kat dejó de respirar. Le pasó por la mente, mientras su corazón se agitaba emocionado a niveles insospechados, que Sirius la había guiado en la conversación como a una ovejita.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya se lanzaba sobre él, besándolo con todo el amor que le tenía. Cuando se separó, le faltaba el aire.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—No, es mi forma de decir que no quiero... ¿A ti que te parece? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Sirius puso una mueca.

—Me pregunto por qué quiero casarme contigo.

Kat le sonrió brillantemente.

—Así me amas.

—Cierto —respondió Sirius con "abatimiento".

—No te quejes, que tú eres bastante raro y yo te amo igual.

La sonrisa de Sirius era ahora sincera, sin rastro de burla.

—Eso es lo mejor, sí —contestó, abrazándola con dulzura.

Kat apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius. Allí, justo en ese lugar, era su hogar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser esclava terminaría siendo la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida? ¿Qué su "amo" sería su alma gemela? Sonrió. Esclava de su amor.

—Te amo, Sirius, por siempre.

—Por siempre, bebé, no lo dudes.

Pensándolo mejor, los dos eran esclavos del amor.

Y, la verdad, era fantástico.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, ésta es mi primera historia. Había pensado en hacerla corta; pero esto fue lo más pequeño que salió... (Parece que no tengo capacidad de reducción.) ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Y gracias por leer!**


End file.
